Freak on a Leash
by Nibzo
Summary: Ash is the missing link between Pokemon and humans, and is kept on a tight chain. But when Gary walks into his life, things could change drastically--but for better, or for worse? M for language, sexual content, abuse, and character death. Ash/Gary
1. Something Takes A Part Of Me

So this is a new story that's been plaguing my mind for…about a month. Good Lordie Lord, I've wrote about three chapters of this, and right now, I'm on a story high, where I don't want to quit writing it. Later though, I'll probably wish I had never posted this. But its okay; I've been talking it through in my head every night, I know the names of the chapters, and I'm determined to finish this story.

This story is not a songfic, but merely based off the song Freak on a Leash by Korn. The chapters are all named from parts of the songs—this one is called Something Takes A Part of Me, the next is called You Wanna See The Light, and so on. This is a yaoi; not quite sure if it'll be soft or hardcore. I do not own Freak on a Leash, nor do I own Korn. I also do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash and Gary would walk off into the sunset where they would have hot sex for the rest of their lives. So without further ado, here is the first chapter.

**Freak on a Leash**

**Ch. 1-Something Takes A Part Of Me**

The day he had arrived at the circus, he couldn't remember. Hell, he couldn't remember anything before that. It was as if he had just dropped to the earth from the stars, awaiting to be found by anyone who would come looking for him.

No one came. Although eventually, he was found, by accident. Some kind words after they found him in the jungle, conversing with the various creatures.

"Who are you?"

"I…I do not know…" he said. At his feet was the companion he had been with during his time in the wilderness. It cooed at his feet, speaking to him in an unknown language.

"Pi-pika-pi!"

The young boy whispered his response. It sounded like a low hissing noise coming from the depths of his throat.

"You understand Pikachu?"

"Yeah," was the raven-haired boy's only response. "Can't everyone?"

"No…no…"

"Pi-pika-pika!"

"What is it saying?"

"It's saying…it feels something…bad coming…"

The older man paused. "Boy, why don't you come back with me? I can give you a nice home, a good warm meal, some…clothes," he coughed out the last words.

"Pi-pi-pika! Pi-pi!"

"Now what's he saying?"

"He's saying I shouldn't go. That I should stay here with him and the rest of the Pokemon. He says that…humans cannot be trusted."

"But my boy…you are human."

"Human?" the raven-haired boy asked. "I…am human?"

The other man smiled. "Yes, and you should come back to be with your people. Come on now, leave this," he glared at Pikachu, "creature behind and come back with me. I can give you all you've ever dreamed of."

Ash knew there was a familiarity in the air. He has seen this man somewhere before. And he had a strong feeling it was something bad. But, being the trusting person he is, Ash threw caution to the wind and made his decision.

He turned around to Pikachu and crouched on the ground. He made that low hissing noise in his throat again, which followed by protests from the little creature. The boy smiled and patted the Pikachu on the head, and made the hissing sound one last time. In an upset frenzy, Pikachu bolted off, its cries of discouragement heard in the distance.

"So, are you ready to go to your new home?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"What did you say your name was, boy?"

"My name? What…what is a name?"

"Ah, never mind that. Your life as been in ashes this whole time, living with the wild things. We'll call you…Ash."

"And…what is your name, sir?" Ash asked.

"My name is Giovanni."

--------------------------------------------------

Almost a year from that incident, Ash regretted going with Giovanni. He should have listened to Pikachu back then, and just stayed in the jungle with all of the Pokemon.

"Step right up! See the missing link between Pokemon and humans!"

Ash sat in his cage, his knees pulled up to his chest as the announcer continued shouting.

"The boy born from the ashes, the mystical being that can communicate with our pets and battle monsters! Yes, Ash is a marvel, so magnificent…"

"_Born from the ashes? That must be new." He drew himself closer so he could not be seen, but he could not stop the growing crowd from gathering around him._

"So clever, he taught this Meowth to talk!"

The crowd gasped. Ash could here whispers from every direction, the doubt clouding the audience's mind. Yes, he had taught a Pokemon to speak English. The Meowth was presented in front of everyone.

"Why hello their folks!"

The audience gasped, amazed at the talking Pokemon.

"The Boy From the Ashes will now take various questions. If you want your Pokemon to be able to communicate in English with you, then please, step to the side and we will talk about our payment plans."

The Meowth had only been talking for a couple of days. Since when had he become a tutor for Pokemon?

"Ash!" an orange-haired girl shouted from the back. "My Togepi is sick!" she gasped worriedly. Her Togepi was laying in her arms, panting in exhaustion. Ash ushered her to the front, and she stood next to the cage. "Please, help him!"

The Togepi coughed, sliding deeper into its trainer's arms. Ash whispered to it, the hissing sound coming from its mouth. The Togepi responded with a week "Prii."

"What is he saying?" the trainer asked worriedly.

"Your Togepi ate something bad at the fair. Or not something bad, but too much of it."

The girl gasped. "My Togepi ate my whole stick of cotton candy when I had turned around to reach into my purse!" Ash nodded at her response. "Take him to the breeder so they can give him some meds if you want the stomach ache to go away faster. Otherwise, if you don't have enough money right now, you can wait about twenty minutes and he should feel better."

The girl cried in response. "Thank you so much!" she ran away to the breeder, as the crowd around him gasped and asked him questions. "Now, now, folks, there'll be plenty of time for questions. You there in the back!"

--------------------------------------------------

Ash sat back in his cage, almost a whole hour after his last performance. They always exhausted him, and today was no exception. He closed his eyes to take a little nap, when he heard a tapping sound on one of the bars of his cage.

"Hello…"

It was the girl from earlier.

"I…I wanted to say thank you. Togepi is the world to me…"

"Sis, where are you?"

Ash looked up, and walking over to the orange-haired girl was a boy. Ash gazed at him, his cheeks flushing, thinking how beautiful he was. Those sparkling green eyes. That dazzling chocolate brown hair. Ash swallowed, a lump going down his throat.

"Gary! This is the boy who helped Togepi! His name is Ash!"

"He helped him? How?" Gary asked.

"He can talk to Pokemon!" Misty exclaimed excitedly. "And he taught a Meowth how to speak English!"

Gary gave her a questioning eyebrow. "That's complete crap, Misty. No one can talk to Pokemon."

"He can talk to Pokemon!"

"Well then prove it," Gary said, talking a Pokeball from his belt and letting out an Eevee. "Ashy-boy, earlier this year, I wanted to evolve my Eevee into one of its seven other stages. Tell me what I did and what I tried to evolve it into."

Ash glared. He didn't like having to prove himself to some human who didn't understand him. He whispered deep and low into his throat, the same hissing sound Misty heard earlier. Eevee cooed back in response."See?"

"I didn't see anything yet. Just wait; you'll see that he's just a fraud."

Eevee turned back to his master and frowned, whispering something else that made Ash laugh.

"So what did he say?"

"Eevee says that two months, three days, and 13 hours ago, you took him into the forest during the early hours of the day and tried to make him evolve into an Espeon."

"Wow! He was right! He even gave the exact time!" Misty said.

"Eevee also says that ever since you were little you thought there was a monster in the toilet that came out only when everyone was asleep, so if you have to go to the bathroom late at night, you don't flush the toilet and close the lid and run away from the bathroom like mad." Gary's face flushed a deep red, in anger and embarrassment.

"I knew it was you who didn't flush the toilet at night! Gary, that is so gross!"

"W…well…this is stupid. I'll smell you losers later," Gary stifled, walking away, his Eevee trailing behind him. Misty sighed.

"Don't worry about Gary. He's a good guy. Just hard to get around at first. Oh! I almost forgot!" Misty said, digging into her backpack. "I got you this as a thank you for helping Togepi."

"You sure he didn't eat whatever you got me?"

"Very funny…here it is!" She pulled out a chocolate bar, and handed it through the bars to him with a smile. "Its my favorite brand of chocolate. I thought you'd like it too!"

Ash smiled. No one had ever given him something as a token of thanks before. "Thank you," he said, smiling in return.

"I should probably find Gary. He's probably still sulking. Anyway, I'll see you later, okay, Ash?"

"See you later?"

"Well yeah. You look like you could use some company. So I'll come back tomorrow. We don't live too far from here."

"Okay…" Ash was almost hesitant to say it, "see you later?"

"Yup! Bye!"

Misty and Togepi waved before turning around. Ash watched the two leave, and smiled. He took a look down at the candy bar Misty had given him, and grinned. He had never had chocolate, and was starving. He quickly unwrapped it and observed its brown coloring and blocky form. He hesitantly took a lick of it, not expecting what to taste. What he did taste, however, was something amazing. He took a quick bite, trying to eat it sparingly to save some for later. His hunger, however, got the best of him, and in seconds, he had devoured the whole thing.

--------------------------------------------------

It was midnight. Or close to it. Ash really couldn't remember that well. All he knew is that he didn't expect a visitor this late at night.

"Yo," said the voice, carrying a flashlight and staring down at him. "You awake?"

"I am now," Ash grunted. He recognized the person as Gary, Misty's brother.

"Well…my sister made me come down and apologize…so here I am."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, sorry."

"Mmmmkay."

Gary looked at Ash curiously. "That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?"

"Well…I don't know…I mean…I expected you to…you know…be more upset…"

"Things don't really upset me that easily anymore. Everyday is upsetting when you're trapped like me."

"You mean they don't ever let you out? Not to move around, not to use your muscles, not to…go?"

"Nope."

"That really sucks."

"It's life. All my life, I've wanted to be free again. But nothing's ever happened. I lost hope that anything will ever happen. I'm treated like an animal with limitations, on a chain and in a cage. Like a…a freak on a leash."

"Hey now," Gary said. "You're not a freak. You're just…different. And it's a good kind of different. Something you shouldn't be persecuted and caged like an animal for."

Ash tilted his head up, and a faint smile spread across his face. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They stared at each other for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Gary noticed their eye contact and shifted his gaze to the sky, and whistled. "Well…I gotta go…"

"Oh…well…see you later, Gary."

"Yeah, see you later."

Gary went around the back and into the forest from which he had came. His eyes widened as he took in a gasp of air, covering his mouth in surprise. Nothing had happened, but it had almost felt that when they were staring at each other, they had made a different connection as if they were…were….

"Oh geeze…what am I getting myself into?"

TBC 

This story will have chapter previews. If you've never read my stories before, chapter previews are when I write the next chapter and then put some of it at the bottom so you can get exact wording from the next chapter.

Chapter Preview: You Wanna See The Light?

_"Oh, Jesse and James take care of me. They're really nice. They're the only…the only…" Ash paused, searching for the word._

"_Family?"_

_Ash's eyes went wide at the word. His mind turned completely blank, fading into nothing, and then something hit him. _

_He saw a woman. A really nice woman, with a kind smile and an open heart. She had long brown hair that went down her back, and it was put into a nice pony-tail with a blue ribbon. She smiled kindly at him. "Ash," she called softly. "Ash…Ash…"_

There it is. You know something about the next chapter. Well, I really hope you've enjoyed this story and plan on continuing reading it. Read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	2. You Wanna See The Light?

Yeah, so anyway, at the beginning of the week, I lost my Flash Drive, which has all current chapters (including this one) on it. So I diligently spent the last week looking for it, knowing that if it was gone forever like a lot of my crap, I would not attempt writing it again. 

Well I found it. It was in my backpack. Strange, since that was the first place I checked and I didn't see it then...

So without further ado, here is chapter two! 

**Freak On A Leash**

_Ch. 2-You Wanna See The Light?_

"Hey, kid."

Ash turned around the next morning. It was his caretakers, Jesse and James. In all of his life, they were the only family he could remember. Next to them stood their Meowth, an apologetic look on his face.

"We're sorry we let it slip that you taught Meowth how to speak," Jesse said, looming over James. "Aren't we?"

"I'm sorry! I was half drunk and everyone was showing off their Pokemon! I wanted to have some claim to fame!"

"We work in a circus, meathead!" she said, hitting him. "What honor comes from that?"

"Actually, I heard most circuses were pretty nice. This one is just an acceptation."

"Oh shut up," she said, hitting him again. As James cried over the two new lumps on his head, Jesse looked over her shoulder to hear a voice calling to Ash. "Ash! Hey!"

"Ooh, who's that?" she said, winking at Ash. 

"I smell love in the air!" James cooed. "Just thinking about it is giving me goosepimples!"

"Keep them to yourself, Mr. Goosepimples," she said, shoving James out of the way. "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Wait!" Ash called back. "Jesse, James! What is…"

"Hi Ash!" Misty said, a bright bubbly smile on her face. Today, she had someone with her. But it wasn't Gary. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Misty, what is…"

"I want you to meet my boyfriend! His name is Brock!"

Ash looked up at the other person again. He was fairly tall, with bronzed skin and pointy, dark brown hair. He was carrying a plastic carton with him, and it appeared to be smoking. Brock wore oven mitts to protect his hands from the heat. "Hello, Ash."

"Oh, hi," he said. He curiously peered at the container Brock was holding. 

"This is for you," he said, offering the container to Ash. "Misty told me how they don't really give you enough food…"

"Whoever said I was underfed?"

Misty giggled. "Don't hide it. You're as skinny as a stick, and when I went back to look for my compass, I saw you wolf down that chocolate bar."

"Oh," Ash said, blushing madly. He really didn't think he was underfed, but he had never compared how much food he had to that of a regular person. And by judging what Brock had in his hand, he had been missing out on a whole lot.

Ash took the container, wincing as it burned his hands. He nearly dropped it from the slight pain, but didn't risk putting it down until it was safely inside his cage, sitting atop a blanket Giovanni had used to keep the cage comfortable. He took off the cover and more steam came pouring out, making Ash cringe back in fear.

"It's okay," Brock said. "Go ahead and eat it."

He took the utensils from a box in the corner and pried at the food. He looked back up at the two, who were nodding crazily, begging him to eat it. He took one piece and inching it closer and closer to his mouth, he closed his eyes, expecting the worse.

When it was actually in his mouth, however, his opinion changed. Instantly, he was hit with a feeling he had never experienced before, as his eyes sparkled, almost with new life. He dug into his food wildly, gulping down a good portion of it. "Ow!" he screamed.

"You dummy!" Misty laughed. "Couldn't you tell it was hot?" 

Ash's shrieked in pain as he stuck out his tongue, breathing in and out heavily to cool down his affliction. Never had he had this much heat in any part of his body, as he waved his arms around. 

Though finding it funny, Brock put a bottle of water between the bars. "I thought you might need this; good thing I brought it along."

Ash grabbed at it and shoved the nozzle into his mouth, taking in as much water as he could fit down his throat. He gagged as it went down to fast, coughing and sputtering most of the liquid he had consumed out. The fire in his tongue had finally gone out, as he breathing returned to normal and he slumped down at the side of the cage.

"Are you alright, Ash?" Misty asked, worriedly. He nodded, still trying to regain his composure.

"Next time, I'll make you something a bit cooler," Brock said, putting his hand through the bar to retrieve the container of food. Ash saw it and leaped over and Brock's hand. 

"No…please…I want to wait until it cools down."

Brock smiled kindly. "Alright. Make sure its finished so I can pick it up later than, okay?"

Ash smiled back at Brock. He was a really nice guy. "Okay."

"Brock, we've got to go! Our break is almost over!"

"Oh, right! It was nice meeting you, Ash."

"You too, Brock."

Misty turned back around, Brock following at her heels. She stopped to wave. "See you tomorrow, Ash!"

"Yeah," Ash grinned. He liked the idea of company visiting every day. And the words rolled off his tongue nicely. "See you tomorrow!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gary?" Ash asked. Gary had come again to talk that night, his back facing Ash as he leaned against the cage. Gary acknowledged his voice through the moonlit night. "Hmm?"

"Today, when I was talking to Jesse and James…"

"Who are they?" he interrupted.

"Oh, Jesse and James take care of me. They're really nice. They're the only…the only…" Ash paused, searching for the word. 

"Family?"

Ash's eyes went wide at the word. His mind turned completely blank, fading into nothing, and then something hit him. 

He saw a woman. A really nice woman, with a kind smile and an open heart. She had long brown hair that went down her back, and it was put into a nice pony-tail with a blue ribbon. She smiled kindly at him. "Ash," she called softly. "Ash…Ash…"

"Ash!" 

He snapped back. He blinked, and it was all gone. The woman with the blue ribbon had disappeared into the fog of his mind, as Gary stuck his hand through the bars and shook him.

"What happened? Good geeze, I thought you were having a heart attack!"

"Oh…it was…I saw someone…she was really pretty…and kind…"

"You saw her?"

"Yeah…it was all white, and then…I saw her. She was calling my name."

Gary thought for a moment. "You said it was all white, right? And that you don't remember a thing from the day they found you in the forest to right now?"

"No, I don't."

"Well," he paused, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Maybe your memory is returning."

Ash paused for a moment. He had other memories? Well, then that ruled out that he was born from the ashes, or that he had fallen from the sky. 

"So who are Jesse and James?"

"Oh," Ash said, once again returning from the depths of his thoughts. "They're the people who take care of me. My family, as you said. And they were talking to me today and then Misty came along…"

"Oh yeah; she asked me who those people were talking to you before she got there." He laughed. "He also told me how you burnt your tongue on Brock's cooking."

"Gary," Ash looked at him sincerely. This was a really serious matter to him. "What is love?"

Gary froze. _"Geeze…is this kid stupid, or has he really been locked up and deprived for all these years?"_

"Well…love is…" Gary started, stopping again. How could he possibly word this? "Love is…this…feeling you get…when you really care for someone…"

"You mean like the feelings I have for Jesse and James?"

"Well, that is one kind of love…a more familiar kind."

"So there are two?" he asked.

"Love is…a feeling between two people who want to be together forever because they appreciate the other's company and find a sense of…" he struggled with the next word, "self-worth and comfort in the other being there. Its like…you know…a more affectionate way of saying you like something."

"Like a light in darkness…" Ash muttered softly. Gary perked his head at the remark. There was no such thing as a perfect life, but as far as he concerned, Ash's was about as miserable as it gets. He stuck his hand through the bars.

"You…" Gary asked, "you wanna see the light?"

Ash sprang to life, looking deep into Gary's eyes. He saw the sincerity in them, and held on for as long as he could to the precious moment. He reached out to Gary's hand, slowly as he arched forward from his sitting position. His fingertips cautiously drifted across the air, and as he grew closer to Gary's hand, he could feel the tension in the air. His fingers gently touched the brunette's hand, tracing the lines on the palms. A shiver went down Gary's spine. 

"What is that noise? Who's talking?"

Gary's hand snapped back from the cage. Ash looked at Gary with horror in his eyes. "It's Giovanni. You need to go now."

"Ash…" he said back, as he snapped his head in the direction the voice had come from, watching the shadow come closer and closer. He turned back to Ash and nodded. "Right. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Ash whispered into the darkness, as Gary ran off in the other direction. Giovanni's shadow enveloped Ash just as he saw Gary duck into the bushes. 

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"You're lying. Who were you talking to."

"Check for yourself. There is no one here."

Giovanni turned his head around, looking at his surroundings. He was tired, and was not happy that he had woken up because Ash was talking to a squirrel or something. 

"You be quiet, you hear. Some of us are trying to sleep."

He spun around angrily, heading back to his trailer. Ash's breath, which he had held when he dared Giovanni to take a look around left him, as he swept away the sweat from his brow. He turned back to the bush were Gary had been, only to see his backside as he ran toward home.

"Love," he whispered, as he looked at the parts of his fingertips that had ghosted over Gary's palm. He thought about the days events; Misty and Brock coming to visit, the memory of the woman he had seen, and the brunette who had left not too long ago.

"I think…I think I'm in love with Gary."

TBC

Chapter 3 Sneak Peak

"_Don't mess with me, Ash," Giovanni scowled. "I heard you clattering at your bars. The whole fucking staff heard it."_

"_I was having a dream and my chains clinked against the bars. It was nothing."_

_Giovanni reached through the cage and pulled at Ash's hair, dragging him again to face a person he didn't really want to see or deal with. "You better be right," he reached at his belt with the Pokeballs on them, "or I'll beat the information out of you."_

"_It was nothing!"_

"_You better hope so for your friend's sake. Because if I find out otherwise, you'll both get a beating." He threw Ash to the cage and wiped his hands on his pants, as if he were disgusted by merely touching the boy. "Get back to sleep."_

Well, there is the preview of the next chapter, which is already written. But in order to post it, I need to get writing chapter four. Chapter three is where the language gets a bit worse...there is also some violence in it, but I really don't think its that bad if I were to compare it to something like today's movies that are rated R soley for violence, like Sweeney Todd or The Passion of the Christ. Then again, The Passion was religious, and I'm pretty sure writing this goes AGAINST my religion. 

Sigh I'm going to hell for you guys. Be happy. Well, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo 


	3. Sometimes I Cannot Take This Place

Freak on a Leash

Eh, I'm not done with chapter 4, but I've got a good portion of it written. So I figure, eh, since school has up again, I'll post it here while I have time in Geometry. I'd rather do that than my actual homework. So here we are, chapter three!

Freak on a Leash

Ch. 3-Sometimes I Cannot Take This Place

"Did you ever think Giovanni is watching the kid?" Jesse said to James one day.

"He's always watching Ash. He watches all of us. He's like some sort of super-stalker or something…"

"Not like that!" she said, hitting him on the head. James clutched his scalp in pain, sniffling as she continued. "I mean, more closely than usual…"

"Jesse, you just worry too much," Meowth said anxiously, as if hiding something. "It's all in your head."

"Right…" she said. "Hope you're right."

"Why, Jess. What's up?"

"Well," Jesse said, looking back at Ash in his cage. "If this keeps up, I have a feelings something bad is going to happen…"

"Really, really bad."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the missing link between Pokémon and humans. The boy who mysteriously appeared on Earth, with no lineage whatsoever. Born from the ashes, here is Ash!"

He sat in his cage as the announcer thrusted his arms, pointing in his direction. Ash merely sat there, watching the people gather around him like flies to urine. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

But Ash saw from the distance something worse was about to happen. There, making his way up the stage was his true tormentor, Giovanni.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have something else in mind for today." He took a Pokeball from his belt and in a spark of bright light, a Nidoking appeared. A giant Nidoking. A really pissing looking Nidoking.

"Today, the boy from the ashes will try to calm the raging beast, so we can see what he is truly made of."

"Son of a…"

Giovanni stepped back and pressed a button, and Ash's cage had been opened. In its place, however, the stage became surrounded by bars, as if it were an arena. The clanking of them chilled Ash to the bone. "This won't end well…"

"Begin!"

Nidoking looked enraged. It took an earth shattering step forward, and Ash stepped back in fear. He immediately started whispering in the language of the Pokémon.

"_I'm not here to hurt you."_

"_Yeah, but I am to hurt you."_

"_Why? What did I ever do?"_

"_I'm not sure, human. The Meowth told me…"_

"_Jesse and Jame's Meowth?"_

"_Yes, and he said that if I did not attack you during today's match, we'd both be in for it."_

"_You're kidding me…"_

"_I kid you not."_

The Nidoking had now backed Ash into the edge of the circular stage and swiped its paws at his chest. Ash ducked, but his limited space only made it worse, as Nidoking's sharp claws scratched against his face. Nidoking then hooked his right arm and hit Ash square in the jaw. The spectators gasped as they heard Ash's cries of pain as he fell to the ground.

"_I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"_

"_I told you already, human, it was Giovanni's orders."_

The Nidoking swung again at Ash, stepping forward onto his foot. As Ash shrieked in pain, unable to move, Nidoking bent down and charged, aiming for his stomach. As his sharp horn pierced through Ash's flesh, he writhed in agony at the sharp sting of the air meeting his wound. Nidoking then grabbed him and shoved him to the ground.

"_Please…stop,"_ Ash muttered, the dirt covering his face and going into his mouth. Nidoking rose, glaring at Ash. "Now, it is over." And he stepped away, leaving Ash face first in the dirt. Ash turned his head slightly, his neck still tingling with pain. The audience looks perturbed, some were even crying. He tried to move, but soon felt two strong arms pick him up off the ground.

He didn't feel any safer though. They kept moving, and Ash's eyes opened and closed, the salty liquid from his eyes hitting the man's arm, staining the expensive suit he wore.

Ash heard a door open and was thrown to the ground. He squeaked in pain, and gasped for air as the voice over him boomed.

"You little brat."

He felt a foot connect with his side and he arched forward, trying to get away.

"I do all of this for you, and this is how you repay me!"

Another kick to his side.

"Giovanni, stop! Please!" Ash pleaded, voice slurred from the sting of his wounds. "I'll do anything, just stop all of this! Please!"

"Stop seeing those people then. That red head with the Togepi, her lover, and her stupid, insolent brother!"

Ash sneered. "Gary is not stupid," he whispered, obvious rage clouding his shrill voice. Giovanni kicked him again in the side, and then knelt down, grabbing Ash's hair. "Unless you want a second beating, then you'll do as I say!"

Ash's eyes went wide again. He grew cold as another dream, or perhaps a memory came surging into his mind.

_He saw Giovanni. He was pulling his hair just like this. "Do it, or else I'll have my people deal with her."_

"_No, leave her alone!"_

"_Then do as I say, or else face the consequences."_

Ash felt the hot tears run down his face, and then he was brought out of his memories by a swift slap on the cheek.

"Are you listening to me?" Giovanni sneered.

Ash lowered his head. Somewhere in his life, he had met Giovanni before. This man had so much power over him. And he was completely helpless.

"Yes…I'll do it."

"Good boy. I knew you'd understand," he snickered. "James!"

A purple head of hair peeked around the corner. "Yes, sir?"

"Take him back to his cage. And keep a close eye on him."

James sent an empathetic look Ash's way, before his demeanor changed completely and he nodded at Giovanni.

"Yes, sir."

"Geeze, Ash," Jesse said, rubbing some iodine on a cloth in her hands. "I don't know exactly what you did to get Giovanni all fired up, but you definitely did something."

Ash looked blankly at the ground as she rubbed the cloth against his stomach. He winced at the burning feeling and bit his tongue, unable to speak.

"You're lucky none of these wounds are that serious."

"Uh-huh."

"Is something bothering you."

Ash was silent. He didn't want to force his problems onto Jesse and James. Not after they were bandaging him up and trying to make him feel better.

"Seriously, Ash. Tell us what's wrong," James ushered. Jesse pulled away the cloth.

"Or we won't help fix you up."

As the air hit his stomach wound, Ash froze. The pain was searing through his gut; it had felt much better when the chemicals were on it when there was absolutely nothing there.

"Giovanni found out about Misty visiting me during the day. He threatened Meowth…"

"Meowth is part of this?" Jesse interrupted, obviously furious. "Wait until I get my hands on that little…"

"No! No! Jesse, Giovanni threatened Meowth into telling him what happened, and then told him to go tell Nidoking what happened. Apparently, Nidoking was acting under Giovanni's orders, and if he didn't listen then he'd be in for it too."

Jesse stopped, and then took the cloth out again, digging in the medical kit for the bandages. "He still shouldn't have sold you out like that…"

"And I see no problem if Misty still visits you, just as long as Giovanni doesn't catch her," James finished. "You both can still be lovebirds!"

"Speak of the devil," Jesse said, pointing to the east. Misty was coming down the dirt path right now.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash smiled. This would definitely cheer him up. He waved back, only to have James grab his hand in mid air, as he pointed in the other direction. Over in the corner sat Giovanni, watching Ash very closely. He froze, and as Misty approached, he looked helplessly as he tried to think of what to do.

"Ash, what happened? You're a total mess!"

"He got beat up," Jesse said back to her. "It's really none of your concern."

"Of course its my concern, Ash is my friend."

Ash sighed in defeat. He had to fake his way through this. _"I'm sorry, Misty."_

"No, I'm not."

"What?"

"I said I'm not your friend. I'm just some guy who helped cure your Togepi after a stomach ache, which shows that you're an incompetent trainer for letting it eat all that crap and then not figuring out for yourself that it was just a stomach ache."

"Ash, I…"

"Just get out her already, will you? You've become nothing but a nuisance."

Misty looked like she was ready to cry. "You…you jerk!" she said before running off.

Ash sighed again. As soon as he had gotten his first friend, he had lost her. This really made his day.

"You alright, Ash?" James asked.

"Yeah, just peachy."

"You know you did the right thing. You don't want her getting mixed up with Giovanni. She just doesn't understand."

"Right," Ash sighed in defeat. "Right."

Ash was asleep or at least appeared to be asleep. He heard the approaching footsteps and, thinking it was Giovanni checking up on him, curled into a tighter ball. He then felt someone grab him, as his bruised skin scraped against the metal bars, he gasped in pain. He had been dragged up, and was now face to face with Gary.

"You bastard."

Ash just glared up at him. "Let go of me."

"I don't know what the hell you did to my sister…"

"She's an insignificant brat and so are you!" he spat back. "But hey, I guess the loser gene runs in the family."

"You son of a bitch."

"At least my mother wasn't a slut."

Gary was fuming now. He thrusted his fist through the bars, making a loud, eerie clattering noise and punched Ash square in the face. "My mother never, ever was with anyone besides my father!"

"Then why does you little sister look so different? Is she telling you something different?"

"You shut your mouth, Ash! You're fucking dead!" Gary screamed, preparing for another punch.

"Who's out there?"

Ash's heart stopped. Giovanni's voice came booming from the distance. He stuck his arm through the cage and pushed Gary away. "Get the hell out of here!" he whispered, as he heard the footsteps growing closer, and closer…

"What was that noise?"

"What noise?" Ash responded, faking a drowsy state.

"Don't mess with me, Ash," Giovanni scowled. "I heard you clattering at your bars. The whole fucking staff heard it."

"I was having a dream and my chains clinked against the bars. It was nothing."

Giovanni reached through the cage and pulled at Ash's hair, dragging him again to face a person he didn't really want to see or deal with. "You better be right," he reached at his belt with the Pokeballs on them, "or I'll beat the information out of you."

"It was nothing!"

"You better hope so for your friend's sake. Because if I find out otherwise, you'll both get a beating." He threw Ash to the cage and wiped his hands on his pants, as if he were disgusted by merely touching the boy. "Get back to sleep."

Gary had hidden underneath the cage, his rage finally settling. Ash was being an asshole in order to protect himself and Misty from this lunatic? Why would he submit himself to such torture? Finally letting out a breath and creeping out from under the cage only when he knew Giovanni was gone, he faced Ash again. This time, he looked troubled.

"You're…"

"Yeah."

"And he…"

"Yeah."

"But…why?"

"Because," Ash said, "I couldn't live with myself if Giovanni did anything to hurt you or Misty. And I had to get you guys out of the picture so…all the stuff I said…"

"I can't believe how stupid you are."

"What?"

Gary sighed. "Ash, friendship means you stick with each other through thick and thin, for better or for worse. We would've taken it if it meant that you would be a bit happier than you used to be. It'll take more than an angry guy like him to separate us."

Ash dwelled only for a moment on what Gary said. Then, sighing in defeat, he lowered his head into his arms and put himself in a fetal position.

"Gary…"

"Hmm?"

He sighed again, a tear falling from his face. "Sometimes I cannot take this place."

"I don't blame you. This place is horrible."

Ash sniffled.

"Are you okay?"

Another tear fell. Ash was so upset. Good Lord, it had taken so much for Giovanni to finally break him, and now, in front of all people, he had to break down in front of Gary. He looked up to find the brunette, only to discover he was gone.

"Great," he whispered to himself. "Now he thinks I'm just a big baby."

"I would never…"

Ash turned his head around sharply. There, sitting on one of his blankets, was Gary.

"Yeah…when I was hiding from Giovanni, I found a latch underneath the cage. I…"

His words were stopped. Ash had scooted over to him and embraced him, and was now muffling his cries in Gary's jacket. Gary just sat there and let Ash cry, rubbing his hand up and down his back, calming him down like a parent would a child. "Shhhh….it's okay now…tell me what happened…"

Ash lifted up his shirt and took it off in front of Gary. He revealed the bandages on his chest, and as he stepped into the moonlight Gary could easily see the bruises on his face and arms. He reached out his hand to touch Ash's stomach, as Ash closed his eyes, preparing for impact.

It hurt. But Gary's touch was different. It was soft, gentle, kind, and…warm. Ash moaned softly as the brunette caressed his wound, something which sent Gary a little too far over the edge. His knee went between Ash's legs, brushing against his length. Ash moaned again, this time a little louder.

"_Woah, what was that?"_ Gary thought. His mind was being clouded with this feeling he'd never felt before. He stared deeply into Ash's eyes and without thinking logically or any warning, his lips pressed firmly on the other boy's.

Only for a brief moment though.

His train of thought finally kicking back into gear, he pulled away.

"Sorry," he muttered, backing away from Ash.

"No, Gary, I…"

"I'll be back tomorrow. I…I need to go think….."

"Gary, wait…"

"Ash, you have to understand," he whispered, cupping the boy's hands into his own. "If I stay…I don't know what I might do to you. I promise I'll be back tomorrow. I just need to really think about what I just did."

"You…you promise?"

"You have my word," he said, offering his pinky to the boy. Ash just stared at him in utter confusion.

"Do as I do. Hold your pinky out like this."

Ash did as he was told, and Gary locked the two together. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Don't do that!"

He laughed. "It's just a saying, silly." He pulled Ash over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ash could feel his face burning as it grew redder and redder.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Gary lowered himself from Ash's cage and ran off into the darkness of the night.

**TBC**

**Chapter 4 Preview**

"_That's horrible!" James said. "Are you alright, Jess?"_

"_Yeah, just pissed is all. God, I can't stand working here anymore! James, we need to quit!"_

"_We can't, Jesse. We have nowhere else to go. We're stuck here until…until…"_

"_Until we die!" Jesse screamed, heading into the tent. She muttered to herself, James chasing after her. "Jesse, wait!"_

_Ash looked frightened at all of this. Giovanni had gotten upset because two men were together? But that didn't make sense. He had never seen him go off his loop when he had seen other couples go into the ride. Unless…were two men not supposed to be together?_

And that is the next chapter. Not much to say, except always check your gas tank before you leave your house, and ALWAYS make sure you have money if your gas tank isn't full so you don't have to call home a million times and FINALLY have your cousin bail you out. Well, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	4. Feeling Like A Freak On A Leash

Freak on a Leash

Freak on a Leash

Chapter 4-Feeling Like a Freak on a Leash

Ash awoke to the same sounds he opened his eyes to every morning. But today felt different. Today…he felt happy. Happier than he had felt since coming here. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so joyful.

"How long has it been?" Ash wondered aloud. "Three weeks, maybe," he answered his own question. Yeah, three weeks since Misty and Gary had become his friends. He wondered if Gary would tell Misty the reason behind his cruel behavior yesterday. Speaking of…

"Kid," Jesse said, "that girl came by today. She just stopped, telling me to give you this."

She slipped the plastic container and a bulky envelope through the bars. Ash knew that container well—it was the one Broke had given him for the past couple of weeks when sending over food. He tore open the top and grabbed the confection inside of it, stuffing it in his face.

"Slow down!" Jesse said. "Gosh, you're going to choke!"

"Sphoree Wess," Ash replied through a mouth full of food.

"Gosh, didn't James and I ever teach you any manners? No eating with a mouth full of food. You chew, then swallow, then talk."

He did swallow and grinned sheepishly at Jesse. "Sorry Jess. I guess I'm just too excited today."

"Why, what's up?"

"Oh, not much," he said, putting the food aside and moving to the letter. "Just woke up feeling happy." He pulled apart the paper envelope and unfolded the note inside.

_Ash,_

_Gary told me about what you said yesterday. He was right—you ARE a dummy! Friends are forever, doofus!_

_Anyway, I will take what you did to heart. I'll pass some stuff along through one of your caretakers, including Brock's famous cooking. Also in this letter, I included a special treat. I hope you like it! _

_Your friend,_

_Misty_

Ash was touched by her words; he thought he might cry again. He bit his lip, reading it over again and laughing at the lines. Man, he was a doofus. A chocolate bar lay on the ground next to him, forgotten for the time being, along with the food.

This friendship thing could really be worth all the shit he had gone through. Ash's luck finally seemed to be turning around. Jesse smiled, admiring the boy's happiness. She stuck her hand through the bars and ruffled his hair. "You take care, kid." And she walked away.

Ash sighed, falling backward onto his mattress in the cage. "Maybe things will be okay from here on out…"

Or so he thought. His calm thoughts were interrupted once again by Giovanni's violent screams.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted. Ash shot up at the commotion, afraid that Giovanni was headed for him, and had found out about the treats he had been getting from his friends. But he was nowhere in site. Puzzled, Ash lied back down, closing his eyes.

His peaceful atmosphere was again interrupted. He heard more screams. But they were screams of pain and agony. Someone begging their captor to stop. He heard another cry, and realized there was more than one. He scrambled to the other end of his cage, peering through the bars to see if he could see anything.

Two men. And Giovanni's wrath. There was kicking, punching, screaming, begging. And then a bright flash of light.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jesse said, running out from the tent. She looked at Ash, who only stared back at her just as confused. "Ash, what's happening?"

"I don't know! Over that way! Giovanni is doing something," he said.

She ran toward the direction Ash had pointed. He was so confused. What was happening?

James followed Jesse out of the tent shortly after, but stopped again as he passed Ash.

"Why does everyone think its me?" he asked James.

"Eh?"

"Everyone keeps stopping to look at me, like it's my fault for what's happening. Honestly, I don't know what's going on!"

"It's not your fault, kid. Jesse and I were just checking on you. We know how Giovanni likes to get on your case."

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed.

"We just worry about you sometimes, that's all," he said. "Look, there's Jess!"

Jesse looked very depressed, as if she had seen something that really wasn't necessary. Her hair was a bit messy, and the dirt on her arms and face suggested she had gotten into a scuffle trying to stop whatever it was Giovanni was doing.

"For Christ's sake," she said, "I feel embarrassed just for working here! Those poor people…"

"What happened?" James asked. Jesse put a hand to her head and cocked her hip to the side, like she didn't want to explain. "I don't know. In my opinion, Giovanni has lost his mind. Really, getting all worked up over that."

"What is it?"

"He saw two men go into the tunnel of love. So he waited for them to come out and…well, things got pretty ugly…"

--Flashback--

_A red and a blonde haired man, the red head much taller than his counterpart, came out of the infamous tunnel of love. They were looking pretty cozy, holding each other's hand and walking close together. The two were in true bliss as they stared into each other's eyes. _

_That is, until Giovanni came._

"_Can we help you, sir?" the blond asked politely. _

"_Shut the hell up," he said, malice in his voice, " and get the fuck out of this park."_

"_Excuse me?" the blond said, taken aback by his foul language. _

"_Let me handle this," the red head said, a hand against the blonde's chest. He stepped forward, glaring at Giovanni. _

"_Now buddy, we don't want any trouble. And we have a right to be here. So if you please just leave us alone…"_

"_You don't have a right to be here, you fag."_

"_What the hell did you just call me?" he spat back, obviously getting enraged by Giovanni's comments. _

"_You heard me. You're a fag. And so is your little lover boy over there. A sorry, good for nothing faggot."_

"_You shut the hell up and leave him out of this," the red head said, throwing a punch at Giovanni. He ducked and backed away from the maddened red head, smirking as he reached for his belt for his Pokeball. _

"_Please, stop it! Hun, this isn't worth the trouble! Let's just leave."_

"_Just stay out of this!" he yelled back at the blonde. _

"_You two sicken me," Giovanni said, pulling up the red and white ball. "Nidoking," he said, calling out the Pokemon as it came out of the ball. "Go get those two fags."_

_It roared, and charged at the red head. He dodged the attack, only to be caught by surprise as the Pokemon turned around swinging its tail making contact with the man's stomach. He gasped and fell to the ground, and the Nidoking stomped down on his arm. The red head winced in pain, screaming as he felt the bones in his arm break. _

"_No! Please, stop it!" the blonde yelled, tears running down his face. "Leave him alone! We'll leave, I promise!"_

_The Nidoking turned to the blonde. Giovanni let out a loud chuckle. "Nidoking," he smirked again, "Hyper Beam."_

_Nidoking began to charge up, the blonde almost too stricken with fear to move. "Run, damnit!" the red head yelled, and his feet began to move. Nidoking's gaze followed him, and with each step he took the unleashed attach grew stronger. The blonde made the mistake of running past Giovanni, and fell to the ground over the foot he had stuck out in his path. The blonde fell to the ground, Nidoking just about to throw his attack at him. _

"_NO!" yelled the red head, ignoring his pain and running toward the blond. Nidoking's mouth opened and the bright light shone through his teeth, it moving closer and closer to the blond as it left its jaws. _

_The red head jumped and landed in front of the blond just as the attack hit. The blonde screamed in fear as his significant other's cries of agony traveled throughout the atmosphere. _

_Jesse arrived on the scene only minutes later. _

"_Have you gone mad?" she yelled at Giovanni._

"_Shut up!" he yelled, slapping her and knocking her into the dirt. She winced as his cold hand connected with her cheek, sending her head sideways as it slammed against the ground. She got up, unharmed from the hit, and walked toward the two men. _

"_I'll call an ambulance," she told the blonde. "I'm so sorry about this."_

_The blonde had tears in his eyes as he held his taller lover in his arms. She sent a glare at Giovanni, only to be met by another murderous glare. She ignored him, taking out her cell phone and dialing 911. "He'll be okay, I promise," she said before the phone on the other end was picked up. "Hello, we've got an emergency here."_

--End Flashback—

"That's horrible!" James said. "Are you alright, Jess?"

"Yeah, just pissed is all. God, I can't stand working here anymore! James, we need to quit!"

"We can't, Jesse. We have nowhere else to go. We're stuck here until…until…"

"Until we die!" Jesse screamed, heading into the tent. She muttered to herself, James chasing after her. "Jesse, wait!"

Ash looked frightened at all of this. Giovanni had gotten upset because two men were together? But that didn't make sense. He had never seen him go off his loop when he had seen other couples go into the ride. Unless…were two men not supposed to be together?

"So, that's it. That's why Gary left last night. It's because he can't do that," he thought. A tear fell down his cheek, his head lowering.

"Fuck," he said to himself. His arm slung back, then bringing it forward as he punched one of the bars of his cage. There was no way he'd ever be able to feel any differently about Gary. Or was there?

…No, it was hopeless. He was in way too deep. Never in his life had he felt such love, such companionship from someone. Like he had said earlier, the bond between Jesse and James and him was a more familiar one. The tear traveled down his cheek and onto the floor of the cage.

"I…I really am a freak."

--

That night, Ash was in his cage as always, his head tucked against his knees as he sat in the fetal position off to the corner. He rocked back and forth, muttering to himself words.

"I'll be okay by myself," he said. "It was meant to be this way. I was meant to feel like…like…" he sobbed, his cries muffled into his arms. "Feeling like a freak on a leash."

Ash Gary approached, he only slightly heard the soft cries coming from the cage. He looked puzzled, wondering what had happened today that had the boy so upset. As he grew closer, the volume of the cries didn't increase—it was obvious he was trying to hide them. _"Maybe he's upset because he thinks I wouldn't come back…"_

He smiled. _"Well then I'll make his day!"_ Gary said, now running toward his friend. He couldn't wait to see the excited glow of Ash's face when he realized that Gary had been true to his word and had returned. And he couldn't wait to see him absolutely thrilled when he told him the news.

With each step he took, he prepared his introduction. "Hey Ash, how is it going?" he started. _"No, no, that doesn't sound good."_ "Ash, great news!" _"Ugh, that was more horrible than the first one." _"I've got a secret!" _"What am I, five?"_

His introduction, however, was far from anything he had imagined. The boy in the cage had seen him approaching, and a smile had not appeared on his face like Gary had planned.

"What's wrong?"

Ash couldn't help it anymore. He was breaking down.

"Go away."

"Eh?"

"You heard me," he said, almost shouting. "I said go away."

"Ash, not this again. Look, no matter what Giovanni says, we're still going to be friends…"

"Are you deaf? I told you to get out of here!"

Now Gary was getting really frustrated. "Look, I'm just trying to help. Everybody needs somebody."

"Not me. I don't need any help. Now just leave!"

Gary glared at him, and replied with a rather defiant, "No."

"What part of 'get out of here' do you not understand?" he screamed.

"Ash, you need to settle down. If you continue speaking that loud…"

"I don't fucking care!" he shouted, his cries getting even louder. Gary, now more confused and angrier than ever, crawled underneath the cage, his hands searching for the latch that would let him in.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming in!"

"I don't want you to!" Ash lied, sitting on the door. "Leave me alone, damnit!"

"I'm not leaving!" he pushed at the latch once he had unlocked it, trying to get Ash to move. "Were you always this heavy?"

"Gary, just leave!" he yelled.

A shadow quickly approached. "You brat." The cold voice said, sticking an arm through the cage.

Gary froze, no longer pushing on the cage door. He listened in fear and anger, his fists tightening with every word he spoke.

"Giovanni, please!" Ash begged. But he felt a hand wrap around his neck, the grip incredibly strong around his small collar. The air escaped him as he choked.

"I told you to be quiet," Giovanni hissed. "So shut up."

Ash's face turned from pale to blue, blending in with the darkness of the night. His hands waved in frenzy, not daring to grab onto Giovanni. The seconds seemed like hours as he struggled for air, but none came to his lips. His lungs grew dry as the color in his face darkened. Gary stared in horror and anger at the man's feet, wanting to just grab his legs and start beating him. Then maybe he'd feel how his Ash felt.

"_Wait, MY Ash?"_ Gary thought to himself. This only confirmed what he already knew, that he was indeed infatuated with the boy. Sure, it wasn't looked upon too happily in some parts of society, but he couldn't help how he felt. He was determined to stay calm, knowing that Giovanni would put him down sooner or later. But as the seconds went by, he became more and more nervous.

Finally, after what had seemed like forever, he let go. Ash's limp frame crashed into the wooden floor. Gary listened and heard the boy gasp for air, the struggle of the other leaving almost a calming effect. He seriously had thought that Giovanni was going to kill him.

"Now get to sleep." He saw the feet move, the crunching of the grass underneath his shoes signaling he was moving farther and farther away. Only when he was sure he was at least an adequate distance from the cage did he let out a sigh of relief. The older man was still in sight, but there was no way he could have heard it.

He waited another minute, and then another, hearing Ash's now silent sobs penetrate the night air. Only Gary could hear them, and with each cry he grew angrier. He opened the door, slowly approaching the distraught boy.

"Ash…"

"I'm a freak, Gary. You shouldn't be around me."

"You're not a freak," he said.

"Yes, I am, Gary!" he shouted quietly, as not to bring Giovanni out again. "I…I…" he said, sputtering out cries in between. His eyes were runny, and his choked out reply made it even harder for him to breathe. Gary put his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He rubbed his back, soothing his worried cries with calming words.

"What's wrong?"

"Gary, I'm…I'm…" he couldn't say it, but keeping it held up inside was suffocating him. He grew closer to the boy, his watery eyes going right past his as he whispered in his ear.

"I…I love you."

Gary gasped, not from just the warmth surrounding his ears, but by the words Ash had just muttered into them. Time stopped for a moment, as Gary's eyes grew wide. He pulled Ash even closer, his chocolate brown hair tickling the boy's face as he buried his head into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Ash," he whispered. Now it was Ash's turn to act surprised, his tears of pain and suffering turning into tears of happiness. And then, the warmth of Gary disappeared.

But only for a moment. Gary had let go of Ash, bolting to the other side of the cage and opening the door.

"Gary?"

"We're leaving."

"We?" Ash gasped. "Gary, I can't leave. If I leave, then I…"

"Well I'm not letting you go through this alone anymore, and I sure as hell ain't staying here. The only option—we're leaving. Now come on."

"Wait, Gary!" he whined. Gary paused, half of his body already on the other side. "What is it?"

"I…I want to say good-bye to Jesse and James."

"No time, we need to go now."

"No, but Gary!" he said, scrambling over to the other side of the cage, grabbing his wrist. "I need to say good-bye. I'm not leaving unless I do that."

Gary sighed. "Fine, but we gotta make it quick," he muttered, offering his hand to Ash as he slid through the door. His feet hit the ground and he ducked so he could crawl underneath the cage. "C'mon, easy now," Gary said, helping Ash through the tight squeeze. They moved with ease, and as Ash's body met the ground, he took in a deep breath.

"Something wrong?"

"No…the grass…it feels nice." He took another deep breath and smiled.

"Alright, now come on. We need to go and tell them and get to my house before sunrise."

"Right."

The two continued creeping along, searching for the tent that Jesse and James resided in. Tent after tent, they peeked inside until finally, they came to the right one. Slowly, they opened it up, Gary holding the tent slightly open for some moonlight to come in. Ash watched his step going in, tiptoeing around any objects he could see. Approaching Jesse, he poked her lightly, whispering to her ever so quietly…

"Jesse, wake up."

"Ugh, go back to bed James," she said, turning over to her side and pulling the covers over her head.

"Jesse, it's me."

"I know its you, James, now get back sleep!"

"This is Ash, not James."

Her eyes opened wide as she shot forward from her bed into a sitting position. It was hard to tell exactly what she was feeling; shock, fear, relief, as well as a mixture of other emotions clouded her face. "How did you get out?"

"There's a latch underneath the cage. Gary helped me crawl out."

"Well, get back to bed. I'm sorry, kid, but if Giovanni finds you out, he's going to have a fit."

"I'm not going back. I came to say good-bye."

There was absolute silence between the two, as Jesse looked at Ash in confusion. The silence was eerie, and scared Jesse considerably. She coughed, clearing her throat. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "I wanted to say good-bye to you and James…and thank you."

"Thank you? What for?"

"You two treated me like a real person over the years, while everyone else saw me as this circus show. You're," he paused, holding back some tears, "you're the only family I can remember."

"Aw, hey kid, now don't cry," she said, opening her arms to him. He ran into her embrace, clinging to her as she softly pet his hair. "James," she shouted from across the room, "Get up."

"Thank you for the new bottle caps, Mr. Sprinkles!" he said in his sleep. "But I cannot take them—these ultra rare soda caps from the 1900's are yours! I could not possibly…"

She sighed, letting go of Ash and bending down over her bed. She searched the floor for something to throw—something hard.

"Ah, this will suffice!" she whispered, aiming a shoe at her sleeping friend. She threw it over at him, and you could tell it made contact by the whimper he made before waking up.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Who threw that?"

"Shhh! Get your hiney over here! The kid's come to say good-bye."

"Good-bye? What for? Is he leaving?"

"Thank you, Mr. Point Out The Obvious," Jesse snickered at him. "Now give him a hug before you ruin the mood."

He got out of bed and yawned, groggily walking over to Ash. "So, you're really hitting the road, huh?" Ash nodded in response. "And with him too," he acknowledged Gary waiting over by the door, and he nodded again. "It's just like when a father and mother walk their daughter down the aisle and into the arms of another man."

"Good grief, James," Jesse mumbled, as James gave Ash a hug. He added a firm pat on the back, letting him go. "Take care, kid."

Ash nodded. "I will. And thanks for everything."

He turned around, looking back at Gary with a beaming smile on his face. He would finally be free.

"Hang on one second," Jesse said. Ash paused and turned around, as she tossed a small device at him. He went wide-eyed, thinking he would miss, but he was relieved when it fell into the palm of his hand.

"Take my cell. No doubting Giovanni will get pissed and come after you. We'll give you a heads up so you can get moving if he comes to find you."

He clutched it in his hand, the bead charm running over his fingers. He nodded back at Jesse and James, glad he had had such good family in his life.

"Bye guys."

And with that, he slipped out of their tent and ran with Gary into the dark night, whispering under his breath.

"I'm free. I'm free."

TBC

Awww, now isn't this a happy ending….

But wait, this isn't the ending.

The song is only half-way through. There is still much in store for Ash and Gary. The next chapter is not done—hell, it isn't even started, but I haven't posted in awhile, so I'll come up with something and use it in the next chapter.

Ch. 5- You And I Were Meant To Be

"_Misty!" Ash said as he ran into her arms and accepted her hug. A huge smile spread across his face as he was wrapped in the red head's embrace. _

"_Ash, I haven't seen you in forever!" she said excitedly, ruffling his hair. She let go of him, holding him in front of her at arms length. "You're here! We need to go somewhere!"_

"_But we just got here Misty…"_

"_I know, but we need to go somewhere. There's so much you haven't seen—all this cool stuff in the world that you've been denied for years! We need to get as much in as we can!"_

_Ash smiled at Gary's sister. He was really lucky to have a friend like her._

"_Brock is in the kitchen—Gary called and said you were coming, so I got him over here so he could make you something good to eat." _

_At the mention of food, Ash's stomach did a back flip, and he raced into the kitchen so he could greet his friend and his stomach could greet his friend's cooking._

I don't know if it will stay exactly like that…. but it'll be close. Anyway, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	5. You And I Were Meant To Be

So anyway, I was reading the latest version of Hana-Kimi in English; volume 20, right

'Allo loves! How's it been? I know most of you are anxiously awaiting the next chapter.

So, I've got some people saying they want more about Ash's past. Well it's going to take some patience—the really big stuff isn't going to be revealed until the end. I'll try to add a couple things here and there, but all of it will be laid out in black and white for all to see when the story is finished.

Well, anyway, in thinking of this chapter and how Gary has help Ash escape, I was listening to an older song by Evanescence called Anywhere. It's a very pretty song—I think a lot of what happened in chapter 4 really goes with the lyrics. Gary will actually be dictating some of the words to the song at the beginning of this chapter. I highly suggest listening to the song—Evanescence is well known for their darker sound, but the song has a more My Immortal feel to it.

So here we go!

**Freak on a Leash**

**Ch. 5: You And I Were Meant To Be**

As they climbed up the wet grassy hill, Ash paused. Gary, still tightly holding onto his hand, was pulled back at Ash's cease of movement.

"Ash?"

Ash's eyes were fixated on his former home—now a mere dot in the wide landscape. He took a couple steps backwards, back toward the carnival. Gary grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Forget this life," he whispered. Ash looked back at Gary anxiously. "Was it a good idea to leave, Gary?"

He repeated himself. "Forget this life," he whispered even quieter. "Come with me. Don't look back your safe now."

Ash's eyes locked with Gary's, hesitating to answer back. Swallowing, he nodded, taking a step forward as the two started walking again.

"_This new life,"_ Ash thought to himself. "_What will it hold? Will I ever be able to get my memories back?"_

"We're almost there," Gary said. "Just over this hill is my house."

"_And what if Giovanni comes after us? Will we be able to keep running from him?"_

His thoughts plagued his mind—it was hard for him to try and imagine everything that could happen. And, what would Giovanni do if they did find them? What would he do to Gary? There was no way he was going to jeopardize Gary's life.

"You've stopped again. Is something wrong?"

"Gary…" he said, the cold night wind blowing his hair, "I want to go back."

"We're not going back."

"I don't want…" he stifled a cry, lifting up his shirt, showing Gary his bruised stomach, "I don't want him to hurt you. I don't," he paused again, "I don't want him to kill you."

"Well he's not going to."

"But Gary!" Ash protested.

"He's not going to get us. I'm positive. And if he does, we'll just run."

"But I don't want to spend my life running away! All I want…I want to be free."

Gary grabbed his hand and continued pulling him along. Ash felt startled, as if Gary was forcing him to come with. "Gary…" he whispered.

"Freedom has its price, Ash," Gary said, stopping again. "You weren't going to get your freedom by sitting there in that cage. Your only other option was to run. So what do you want? Go back and sit in the cage for the rest of your life, wishing for freedom, or do you want to come with me and we'll keep running until we get what you want?"

Ash turned around and looked back at the carnival. He had been through so much down there—more bad had happened there than good. And Gary was right—he wouldn't get freedom by staying. But…what was it his heart really wanted?

"Ash?"

"Let's go," he said, turning his back to the carnival. "You said it was just up ahead, right?"

Gary watched as he walked right on past. He cracked a smile at the other's determination in his voice. "Right—just a little bit longer."

Ash didn't look back after that, as the carnival got smaller and smaller, until it was out of sight.

--

It was late at night, but Misty knew he'd be back fairly soon. She received a call about an hour earlier, telling her that Ash would be coming with him that night. She was so excited—lately, she'd been really worried—after Gary had told her that Giovanni had beaten him up, she was always nervous for the boy's safety. Her thoughts could be at ease now, knowing that Ash would be safe.

The door opened, and Misty got up from her chair in the living room anxious to see her friend. Her soft footsteps made little noise as she crossed the room and into the hallway, smiling at the sight she saw in front of her. There was Ash, huddled in Gary's arms, shivering like no tomorrow. A grin from ear to ear, she cleared her throat to alert the two of her presence. As Ash looked up, her grin grew even wider, as she opened her arms to him.

"Misty!" Ash said as he ran into her arms and accepted her hug. A huge smile spread across his face as he was wrapped in the red head's embrace.

"Ash, I haven't seen you in forever!" she said excitedly, ruffling his hair. She let go of him, holding him in front of her at arms length. "You're here! We need to go somewhere!"

"But we just got here Misty…"

"I know, but we need to go somewhere. There's so much you haven't seen—all this cool stuff in the world that you've been denied for years! We need to get as much in as we can!"

Ash smiled at Gary's sister. He was really lucky to have a friend like her.

"Brock is in the kitchen—Gary called and said you were coming, so I got him over here so he could make you something good to eat."

At the mention of food, Ash's stomach did a back flip, and he raced into the kitchen so he could greet his friend and his stomach could greet his friend's cooking. As he entered the room, he saw the familiar figure with his back turned to him, wearing a pink apron and humming to himself.

"Is that for me?" Ash asked wide-eyed, staring hungrily at the pan filled with delicious food.

"You bet, kiddo," Brock smiled, looking back at the boy while turning what was in the pan. Ash was so excited—he couldn't wait to eat what Brock had cooked for him.

"It'll still be a little bit," Brock said, "Why don't you ask Misty to give you a bath?"

Of course, Gary heard this from all the way across the house, where he had been talking to his sister.

"Oh hell no. No one is giving MY Ash a bath except for me."

"Gary?" Misty asked. She couldn't help but giggle at her brother's comment and the determination in his eyes, and the silly pose he had made getting his point across to the entire house. "So he's your Ash now, hmm?"

"Damn right."

"Well then I'll go run a bath of YOUR Ash and then you can go upstairs and give him one," she said, getting up from her seat and heading upstairs. "Just remember to be gentle with him!"

She continued giggling as she traveled up the stairs, Ash taking her place beside Gary.

"Brock said I had to get a bath from Misty in order to get some food."

"No, I'm giving you a bath."

"Wha!" Ash shouted, backing away from Gary. Right now, more than anything, he was dead scared of being undressed in front of Gary. It was just too embarrassing! "You…you're giving me a bath?"

"Yup," Gary replied, picking Ash up, holding him in his arms as a bride would hold a groom. "And you're gonna sit there like a man and take it!"

"Gary, wait…!" he shrieked as he was lifted off the ground, his cries of protest rather loud. "I mean, it's just that…"

"I'm giving you a bath and that's final."

"But Gary!" Ash whined, dragging out the A in his name.

"Tub's almost ready, guys," Misty shouted from the second floor.

"Lemme go!" Ash cried.

"No!"

"C'mon! I don't wanna!"

"Too damn bad."

"Gary!" he whined again. He started kicking his legs wildly, moving frantically in order to get out of Gary's arms. Gary just shrugged it off and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He then started walking up the stairs, the squirming boy draped over his shoulder.

"Stop it! I'm serious, Gary!" he complained, hitting his back with his fists and his continuous kicking. Gary's trek up the stairs became even more strenuous when Ash had kneed him in his crotch, causing him to stumbled down a couple of steps as he winced in pain.

"Gary!" Ash shrieked, mortified that he had accidentally kicked him in his sensitive spot, but relieved he was being released. But, instead of moving out of his arms, Ash stayed absolutely still, only making Gary more determined to get Ash into the tub. He grabbed him again, this time holding his legs and he continued up the stairs.

"_Must…give…Ash…a bath…must…see…him…naked!"_

Truly, Gary had some of the most perverse thoughts now than any others he had had in his life.

And finally, he had made it up those damn steps. His sister stood at the door of the bathroom, leaning against the frame of the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry…" Gary panted.

"Have sex on the stairs while coming up, huh?" she giggled. Making fun of her brother was just too much fun.

"No," Gary took in a deep breath. "Little shit kneed me in the nuts."

"Misty, help me!" Ash cried, reaching a hand out to Misty as if he were in real peril.

"Oh no," she said, backing away from him. "I'm not going to release the relentless wrath of Gary Oak upon my soul. You are on your own."

"Thanks, Misty."

And the door slammed shut as Gary dragged Ash into the bathroom. He stooped down, clutching the toilet seat, panting furiously. "In the tub," Gary ordered between his staggered breaths.

"No!" Ash shouted rather defiantly.

"I said," he breathed, standing up from his crouched position, "In the tub. NOW."

"Or what?"

"Or face the relentless wrath of Gary Oak upon your soul."

"You don't scare me," Ash mocked, sticking his tongue out. Gary, rather than being angry at the boy, chuckled. "Well if you're not getting in the tub, I'm putting you in there myself!"

"Gary, no!" Ash shrieked as Gary picked him up again, and this time, before Ash could start kicking and inflicting pain upon Gary, he was dropped into the tub with his clothes still on. Turning around to get the soap, Ash sat there in his sopping wet clothes, utterly amazed that he had done that.

"I thought you loved me!" he whined.

"I'll love you more when you smell like strawberries!" Gary chimed, turning around and rolling up his sleeves. Ash looked pretty scared, shivering in the tub out of apprehension as to what would happen next. He had never had any good experiences with baths, mainly because the person in charge of bathing him was awfully rough.

"Hey now," Gary said, crouching next to the tub. "What's wrong?"

"N….nothing…."

"I promise," Gary said, holding his hand up, "this'll make you feel 100 percent better. Just take off your clothes and I can get you all cleaned up and into some new ones, okay?"

Gary's attitude had changed in a matter of seconds—his joking, fierce, stubborn side had hidden under the calm, gentle side that had shown Ash how to love. "O…Okay," Ash whispered, peeling off the wet shirt. It had gotten rather heavy with water, giving Ash some difficulty lifting it over his head. Gary set the soaps down and helped the boy heave it over his head, setting it to the side when it had come off. The bandages underneath his garments had gotten wet as well, peeling off of him and revealing the tender wounded flesh. He reached out a finger and gently touched the wound, causing Ash to flinch.

"We need to get those cleaned up when we're done," Gary said, looking down. Of course, looking down might not have been the best thing, since Ash had unknowingly slipped the remainder of his clothing off and sat in the tub stark naked. Gary's face instantly grew red as he turned his head away for only a minute, clearing his thoughts and convincing himself there was a reason why he shouldn't pounce on the boy right there and then.

"_Bath…bath…Ash needs a bath…"_

He squirted the strawberry scented shampoo into his hands and rubbed them together, letting the stray bubbles fly. Ash closed his eyes, expecting the worse as Gary's hands grew nearer, and nearer, and….

Gently touched his head. His fingers began massaging Ash's head and hair, mixing the shampoo deep into his scalp. Ash let out a relaxed sigh as he slid into the tub's warm water. This felt absolutely heavenly. Gary's fingers combed through Ash's hair, relieving it of the knots and loose ends that had made it so messy.

And then he felt another wave of pleasure hit him as the warm water decended down his face and back, soaking his hair as Gary washed out the shampoo. One hand still entangled in his locks, he repeated the step to get all of the soap out, continuing the measure until necessary.

Once it was all out, he uncapped another bottle. This one also smelt like strawberries, but had a more pale color to it, and instead of being somewhat transparent like the last one, it was completely opaque. He repeated the process he had done with the shampoo, massaging it into Ash's scalp as Ash melted into the warm water.

And then he stopped. "We need to let this stay in your hair for about a minute or two," Gary looked to the side, blushing like mad. "St…stand up. I'll wash your body."

Ash grew a bit weary as he said this. He knew that since he and Gary had officially become an item, they would move onto the more intimate part of being in a relationship. Or, that's how Jesse had explained it once when Ash had seen James fooling around with one of his many girlfriends. The fact that Gary was going to see him unclothed made him a bit apprehensive. None the less, he stood up.

Gary took a sponge and went right to work, scrubbing Ash's body from head to toe, massaging his skin. The wonderful feeling of the one he loved touching him like this, even if it was just to give him a bath, sent him into a light-headed state. He gently caressed the boy's wounds, being careful as to not hurt him.

And he got lower. Ash grew more nervous. He closed his eyes, the tomato red color in his face growing darker and darker. He could feel Gary getting lower and lower, and then…

"You can sit back down now," Gary mumbled, turning his head to the side. Gary's face was red as well, making him look more like a tomato than Ash did.. Ash stifled a laugh and sat back down as Gary finished bathing him, washing the remaining conditioner from his hair.

"Bath's done," Gary said, unplugging the drain. "Now was that as bad as you made it out to be?"

The two laughed, the water in the tub sinking through the drain as Gary picked a towel up from the side and handed it to Ash. "Wait here—I'll see if there is some of my old pajama's that could fit you."

Ash nodded in response as Gary left the bathroom. He let out a heavy sigh—this had to be one of the most intimate moments he had had with Gary yet. And they had only been together like this for…a couple of hours. It had almost happened—Gary had almost touched his…his…oh, Ash began blushing again just thinking about it! He'd seen Gary before when he said he "didn't know what he would do to him," and that was just from a simple kiss. The sexual tension in the air, it was enough to drive either of them over the edge or insane.

The door opened again as Ash stood lost in thought—Gary had found a pair nearby and had brought them back to him in no time. "Alright, um…" Gary mumbled as Ash grabbed the underwear from the pile of clothes, slipping them on as Gary continued his rambling. "Well, this was as good as I could get—all of my old clothes are even bigger than you!" he joked, laughing nervously. "You should grow a bit more, and then maybe you won't be such a shrimp."

All Ash did was beam at him, flashing him one of the most adorable smiles Gary had thought he could ever muster. "Thank you."

Somehow, through Gary's rant, he'd gotten the pajamas on and he didn't even notice. The light blue long sleeve set with blue stripes made Ash look even more cute, and Gary could help but feel there was something wet running down his face. He also wondered when the bathroom had become so pink and sparkly and fuzzy.

"Gary, you're bleeding!" Ash gasped. Indeed, Gary had gotten a terrible nosebleed, probably from the fantasizing he had done of how cute Ash looked and how cute he'd look squirming underneath him with nothing on.

"I….it's nothing," Gary mumbled, swatting Ash's hand away, trying to cover it up. He coughed a couple of times, wiping the blood with his sleeve.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then let's go eat!"

Oh God, he couldn't handle it anymore. His raging teenage boy hormones were practically screaming, "Ravish him! Make him scream your name in ecstasy and beg for more!"

Gary shuffled behind Ash, opening his arms to the boy, who seemed totally oblivious to what was happened. It didn't really hit him until he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close.

"G….Gary?" Ash stuttered. This only cause the brunette to pull him closer, as he felt Gary's hot breath on his neck. He faintly picked up something from Gary—he'd whispered into his ears almost too softly to be head. "I love you."

"W…what?"

Gary's eyes, glazed over with lust, fixated themselves on the boy's hair. He just stood there, as Ash felt the other boy's grip on him getting tighter, and tighter. It was an amazing feeling, and yet at the same time he felt suffocated.

"C'mon guys!" a voice from downstairs, most likely Brock's, yelled. "Food's ready!"

The lust in Gary's eyes quickly vanished as he softened his grip, until finally he had let go of the boy.

"No, Gary, no," his mind told him. "He's been through a lot. It's not the right time yet."

Although his hormones were screaming that he must've been crazy, Gary stepped away from Ash, taking only a second to regain his composure.

"Well, should we go downstairs? From up here, it smells like Brock cooked you something good."

The topic shifting back to food, Ash bolted down the stairs ahead of Gary, the sound of his hungry stomach the only other noise heard between the two boys.

--

It was now 4:51. Gary had taken Ash from the circus almost three hours ago, and in that time they had shared interesting conversations, taken a bath, and eaten dinner. 20 minutes ago, Gary had given Ash a room and told him to rest as long as he needed.

4:51 and he still couldn't sleep. Usually, if he had stayed up this late, his head would hit the pillow and he'd be out like a light. But tonight was different.

The door creaked. Gary bolted upright in his bed, watching the entrance to his room slowly let light from the hall in. All he saw though was a shadow that stood in the light, walked in, and closed the door. He heard the footsteps coming closer to his bed, the creaking of the floor echoing in the room as he didn't dare move, breath, or make the slightest sound.

"Gary?"

A sigh of relief. It was only Ash.

"What's up? It's almost 5 AM."

"I can't sleep."

"Sure you can. You've had a long day. Just close your eyes, count sheep, and you'll be out in no time."

"No, I mean…I'm scared."

There was an eerie silence between the two, a cough heard from Gary the only thing that was heard.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Oh," Gary coughed again.

"I mean, if it's too much trouble, I'll leave. I mean, I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just…well…I feel…"

"Don't worry about it," Gary said, smiling at the boy. Although Ash couldn't see it, he swore he could feel it and its warm glow shining onto him. Gary scooted over in his bed, lifting the covers and inviting Ash in. He hopped into the bed, the bouncing motions sending a wave of comfort to Gary. He didn't have to turn away—before he could, Ash had cuddled up into his arms and rested himself there.

"You want to sleep like this?"

"It's okay, isn't it?"

Gary's smile grew bigger. He liked this. It was very…comforting. It made him feel as if he weren't alone anymore. "Of course it's okay." Ash just smiled back at him and snuggled deeper into Gary's chest, taking in his scent as he inhaled deeply.

"Gary?"

"Hmm?"

"I think…" he paused, taking in another deep breath, "you and I were meant to be."

"Really now?"

"Really."

Their steady breaths penetrated the air, a long pause before Gary pulling Ash closer to his chest.

"Me too."

Ash's smile grew wider. "Goodnight, Gary."

"Goodnight, Ash. Sweet dreams."

**TBC**

It's done! Finally!

God, it took me forever to write this chapter! I spent so many nights on it because I kept having brain farts in the middle of writing it! Grrr!

Yeah, next chapter isn't done. But, there will still be a chapter preview. I just need to dig deep into my mind for a second…

Okay…

**Ch. Preview**

"_They've surrounded the building!" Professor Oak whispered, the men in the next room carefully monitoring his conversation for as much information as possible. "You're going to have to sneak out another way."_

"_Gramps, have you finally gone senile?" Gary murmured under his breath rather harshly. "If they're surrounding the place…"_

"_Go upstairs to the laboratory. Look for the regular Pokeball sitting on the desk. In it is your ticket to escape."_

"_Ticket to escape? Gramps, you make no sense!"_

"_Press the button to open up the roof, and then you'll be able to leave. Ash, I'm trusting your skills as a communicator between Pokemon and humans to talk to Charizard and…"  
_

"_Charizard!" Gary gasped. "But that thing is…"_

Ooh, I cut it off right there! You're all probably super pissed now!

Really though, I need to think about the next part. That should be a good enough lead as to what could happen in the next chapter. I'll update ASAP. Now, what is it I always say? Ha ha, just joking! Read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	6. Go!

Next chapter! Whoopee! I'm sure you all have been anxiously awaiting it!

Looks like we've got a long one! Here it is—6!

**Ch. 6: Go!**

Ash awoke to a bright light in his eyes. He stretched his arms as he got up, still wary from the night before. How long had he been asleep. He looked to the side and found the side next to him empty.

He frowned. Where had Gary gone? Had he simply left him there in the middle of the night, leaving him to fend for himself?

Just as that thought entered his mind, it left. Gary walked into the room with a big plate of breakfast, cooked, of course, by Brock. "Hey there, sleepyhead," he joked as he kicked the door close, his hands full.

"Mmmm, morning," he said, stretching his arms again.

"You've been asleep for a good nine hours," Gary said, putting the tray in front of Ash. "Its already four in the evening."

"Wow," Ash said, still yawning. "Didn't think I was that tired."

"I guess you must have not slept much back there, huh?"

Ash thought for a moment. "No, guess not. When I did get to sleep, I usually couldn't fall asleep until midnight at the earliest, and I couldn't sleep when the sun was out. It usually depended on when it was, but I averaged around 5 hours—seven if I was lucky."

"Well now you can catch up. Only problem is," he said, sitting on the bed next to Ash, "I don't know if you'll spend all that time sleeping or not with me."

Ash laughed, Gary's hot breath tickling his ear. "No, I'm up."

"Well good," Gary said, a triumphant smile on his face as he lent in for a kiss. The little peck on Ash's lips made the two blush.

"So, what're we doing today?"

"Dunno yet," Gary said, then picking up a pair of pants he had thrown on the floor earlier. "Misty found this when going through your old clothes," he said, pulling out Jesse's cell phone. "She said that your pants have been ringing all morning."

"Oh…well…" Ash said, a little embarrassed. "I don't know how that thing works."

Gary just chuckled. "Want me to look at it?"

"Please."

Gary flipped it open, laughing. "If this has been ringing all morning, you must've been out like a light. His eyes widened at the sight of all the missed calls. "24 missed calls! You sure are popular!" he joked. But then he went to the history and his smile disappeared.

"Who are they from?"

"All of them are from James."

Gary quickly pressed a couple buttons and held the ear to his phone. He could not afford to miss this call—it could be something serious.

"My God, it's about time you called!" an annoyed voice came from the other end.

"Jesse," Gary said, his tone changing from the previously joking mood, "what's been happening? Why did you guys try calling 2so many times?"

"Because Giovanni is looking for you two," Jesse said, "and he's pissed. You're so lucky that I've distracted him for you. I gave him false information and sent him looking the other way."

"Are you guys alright?"

"Jesse and James are hurt?!" Ash gasped, taking Gary's innocent question as an answer.

"Put the kid on," Jesse said. Gary handed the phone to Ash, pressing a button on the side. Ash grabbed the phone and shouted into it rather loudly.

"You're hurt!" he screamed, as Jesse pulled away on the other end of the phone.

"We're fine, but I will be deaf if you keep talking so loud!"

A sigh of relief escaped Ash's lips. Jesse cleared her throat and continued.

"Giovanni instantly started questioning us. He told us to give us information or else."

"What did you do?"

"I gave him what he wanted."

Ash's heart sank. How could Jesse and James have betrayed him like that. Gary, who had slipped the device on speakerphone before handing it to Ash instantly snapped.

"You sold us out!" he yelled.

"Will you two stop shouting? Geeze, my ears will be ringing all morning!"

"How could you sell us out you lying two-faced…"

"Relax, lover boy."

"Relax! How can I relax? You basically sent a psychopath straight to our door, not only endangering Ash and I, but my sister and Brock and…"

"SETTLE!" Jesse screamed, the volume of her voice sending Ash and Gary cowering away from the phone. "I did not sell you out. I sent him in the other direction. You should both be thanking me for buying you two more time!"

"Buying us more time?" Ash asked. "Jesse, I don't know what you mean."

"Listen, I'm just taking a shot in the dark that wherever you are, you're not far from here. You need to get as far away as possible, you hear me?"

"But what about you and James?"

"James and I are leaving today. But…" she paused, thinking of how to word her next statement. "We'll be keeping a close eye on what's going on and give you updates. Look, I can't say much more…"

"I understand," Ash said. "Thank you."

"Take care, kid."

And she hung up.

"Gary…" Ash whispered, almost too inaudible for the other boy to hear.

"Yes, Ash?"

"I'm scared," he said, bringing his knees to his chest and curling into a little ball. "I don't want to go back there."

"You're not. You heard Jesse, we need to keep moving. I know you've been here for only a day, but we need to do as she says."

"But where are we going to go?" Ash moaned, his head ducking between his knees.

Gary hadn't really thought where they should go. What was a place he knew of where Ash would be safe? Somewhere far away, a small town perhaps….

It hit him.

"We're going to Pallet Town."

"What's Pallet Town?"

"You'll see when you get there. Now come on—we need to get you dressed up before we leave."

--

Ash stood outside of Gary's home as Gary finished loading his things into the vehicle. He stood in some of Gary's old clothes—ones that fit him just right, odd since Gary thought he didn't have any that would fit him. A back shirt underneath a blue vest with white short sleeves, complete with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"It's not enough…" Misty said as Gary loaded the bags one-by-one into the trunk. "It's missing something…"

"Well gee, wouldn't want to go against the word of the fashion police."

Misty sent a glare at her brother, and then an idea hit her. "I've got it! Wait here!"

She ran back into the house as Ash chuckled as she left. Sometimes that girl could be such a character. Gary finished putting the last of their belongings into the car, pushing down on it hard to make sure it locked tight.

"Are you sure you got the okay from your grandpa that we can stay?"

"Of course," Gary said. "I'm sure he won't mind. He's a pretty nice old man."

"But you never asked him?"

"I don't think I need to. His grandson is in trouble, and he'll be happy to help me out."

"Here!" Misty said, running back out of the house, a pair of green fingerless gloves in hand. "This should do the trick!"

Ash slipped them on, shrugging at Misty. She formed a square with her hands and held it up around Ash, squinting.

"Hmmmm…its still missing something…"

"Misty, can you hurry up? We've gotta get going as soon as we possibly can."

She looked around, glancing at anything that would give Ash the right look for his outfit. She looked back at the porch, glancing at a hat rack. "Aha!" she gasped, running toward it and taking the red and white cap hung on the rack, with a small green check in the middle of the white section.

"Misty! That's my favorite hat!"

"Oh quit your whining," Misty said, ignoring her brother's protests. "You never wear it anyway." She put the hat on Ash's head, stepped back, and smiled. "Perfect!" she squealed. "It looks better on you than it ever did on Gary!"

Gary, irritated by his sister's antics, motioned for Ash to get in the car. "C'mon. Let's head out."

"Wait," Ash said, turning back to Misty and Brock. He gave them both a hug, wrapping one arm around each of them.

"Thank you so much," he said, his face buried between their shoulders, "for everything."

"We'll miss you, Ash," Misty replied, getting teary-eyed. "Oh, and you just got here. We never got to do anything fun."

"It's alright," he said, patting Misty on the back. "I'll be back when its all over. Promise."

"Take care, Ash."

"Thanks, Brock. I will."

And with that, he let both of them go, bounding towards the car. He opened the door and looked back one last time before climbing in, waving to them. He hopped in as Gary rolled down Ash's window, and he stuck his head out and continued waving.

"Don't forget!" Misty shouted as they started to pull out of the driveway. "You promised you'd come back!"

"I won't!" he yelled back.

She smiled. "Bye, Ash! We'll see you soon!"

As the red car pulled onto the road and headed south for Pallet Town, Misty stopped for a moment.

"_Please,"_ she thought, _"keep Ash safe."_

--

All Ash could remember from the time they left Misty and Brock to the time they pulled up at Gary Oak's grandfather's house was waving to them, promising he'd come back. He then remembered sitting back in his seat with the wind in his hair, taking it all in as they sped down the highway. He remembered his eyes growing heavier and heavier, and then the darkness of sleep overwhelmed him, and in minutes, he was out.

The next thing he knew, it was evening. Not that late, but the stars had come out and it was a bit darker. Gary was gently shaking his shoulder.

"Ash?" he whispered. "C'mon sleeping beauty. We're here."

Ash blinked, his eyes closing again as he stretched out his arms. When he opened them, he was sure he heard Gary cough, turning to the side. He saw the small droplets of red come down from Gary's face as it dripped onto the ground. "Gary! What happened?" Ash gasped.

Gary had, indeed, had ANOTHER nose bleed. His vision became once again clouded with pink fuzzies and sparklies surrounding Ash.

"Gary?"

"_He…he…he does look cute in that hat!" _

"Gary?"

He coughed again, wiping the small trickle from his nose down his face onto his sleeve. "I just…hit my face with the car door! Heh-heh…silly me…"

Ash stepped out of the car and stood on his tip toes right in front of Gary's face. "Do you need me to check it for you?"

Of course, all that did was make it about a million times worse. And if it weren't for a certain someone who had stepped out of the house, Gary would have ended up lying on the pavement, fainting from his fantasies, or even worse, acting them out.

"Ah, Misty called me and told me you'd be coming."

Both boys turned to the direction of the voice—a grey haired older man with a red shirt, brown pants, and a clean white lab coat came towards them down the steps. Gary snapped out of his daydreams and turned to the old man approaching them.

"Hey gramps," Gary said.

"Gary, it's been so long since I've seen you! Since you're mother decided to move to Cerulean city, well, it's just been too hard to come and see you with all this work I've got."

"I understand," Gary nodded. "It has been awhile, gramps."

"And who is this?" Gary's grandfather asked, turning to Ash.

"My name is Ash," he replied. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Hmmm…Ash…that name rings a bell…" the old man replied, scratching his chin for a moment. "Ash…Ash…well, no matter! I am Professor Oak, Gary's grandfather and Pokemon researcher of Kanto. It is very nice to meet you."

Professor Oak offered his hand to Ash, smiling at him kindly. Ash just stared back and him in surprise, wondering what he should do.

"Ash," Gary whispered, "shake his hand."

So he grabbed out and gently shook the old man's hand, Oak giving a very hearty shake back. "Well, let's get out of the cold, shall we? I've got some more Pokemon to tend to before heading to bed, and I need to get them done by tonight. So bring your things in and head up to your old room, Gary, and I will be in the lab."

"Right. Thanks, gramps."

As Professor Oak headed back inside, Gary sighed, silently thanking his grandfather for coming out just in time. He would've been mortified if his grandfather had seen him fall face first on the pavement for no reason, and even more so if he'd caught him doing something inappropriate with Ash. He cough, opening the trunk to take out the various bags he and Ash had packed.

"C'mon—I'll show you where we're staying."

"Are we gonna be in the same room?"

The thought had never occurred to Gary that the two could possibly be sharing a room. His face flushed a bright red, trying to mentally push away the pictures forming in his mind.

"_Damnit, Oak, keep your mind outta the gutter!"_

He coughed again, hauling two bags up the front steps and into the house. "Do you want a separate room? I'm sure gramps has one open for you."

Ash closed the trunk after he had taken out the final two bags, hastily running up the driveway to catch up to Gary. "Well, I don't know," he replied as Gary showed him in. "Up the stairs and to the right. We'll put you in Misty's old room, which is right down the hall from mine."

"Gary, I…" Ash started, but stopped. He trudged up the stairs, trailing behind Gary with his head down. _"I can't ask him that. He let me sleep with him last night, and I'd be too much trouble asking him to let me do it again."_ His head drooped even lower as he stared at his feet. With every step they went up the stairs, he just became more and more upset.

"_But…"_ he thought, a tear dripping down his cheek, falling off his chin and soaking into the carpet, _"I'm so scared of being alone."_

"Is something wrong, Ash?"

Ash looked up, the single tear stain dried up. Gary stood at the door, waiting for Ash's reply as Ash stood at the top of the stares, looking dumbfounded at Gary. "No, it's alright."

"You were crying."

"No I wasn't. My eye is watery. I didn't blink."

"_Bullshit,"_ Gary thought, but he just shrugged. "Whatever."

He opened the door and went inside, setting his stuff down in the room before poking his head out again and pointing down the hall. "Misty's old room is down that way on the left. You should be able to recognize it."

Ash just nodded and continued up the last stair, setting a steady pace to make it down the hall to his room.

He stopped by Gary's door just as he was about to close it.

"Actually…" he said, just as Gary was closing his door. The brunette stopped, opening it again, staring Ash square in the face.

"I'm really scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Everything. Being alone. Being in the dark. Feeling like no one is around to comfort me," he stifled another cry, his shoulders shaking.

"Idiot," Gary said, pulling Ash's head into his chest. That comment really hurt him, as tears began forming in his eyes. But Gary wasn't done there.

"You should've told me you wanted to sleep in the room with me. I wouldn't have cared. In fact," he said, cupping Ash's chin in his hand, bringing it up to look at him. Ash's watery eyes shined a look of hope on his face. Gary gave him a small peck on the lips, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So does that mean…"

"Yup," he replied, patting the other boy on the back. "C'mon in. I'm gonna tell gramps goodnight before heading to bed though, so I'll be back in a second."

"Let me go with you," Ash said.

"No one's stopping you."

--

Downstairs in the lab, Professor Oak was just finishing up for the evening. On his last inspection before bed, he looked more puzzled than happy that he could potentially be sleeping in a few minutes. Then again, with what was happening in the situation, he could be up all night.

He heard footsteps clanking down the stairs and returned to his work. He wasn't surprised when he looked out of the corning of his eye to see Ash and Gary standing behind him as he inspected the Pokemon in front of him.

"Heading to bed, boys?" he asked, opening its mouth and taking a peek inside.

"Yeah, almost," Gary responded, looking over his grandfather's shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

Professor Oak sighed. "This Charmander's tail is getting smaller by the minute. And I can't seem to find what the problem is! It started earlier today, and I gave it some medicine and let it rest outside its Pokeball, and I thought it would be fine! But now it seems to have gotten even worse."

"Did you run any tests on it?"

"Yes, but it came up blank! I don't know what is wrong."

Ash approached the Charmander as it let out a weak "Char…". He examined it from the front as Gary and Professor Oak continued their conversation. He whispered to it, the strange hissing note barely audible for the other two to hear.

"Maybe you should just let it rest more overnight?"

"I think so too. I think a night's rest will do it a lot of good."

Oak pulled off his gloves and set them on the opposite table, taking his checklist and checking off the last item.

"Wait," Ash said, continuing to speak to the Charmander. It let out some very weak replies, coughing as it did.

"Gary, what is he doing?"

"Gramps, you're never gonna believe this, but…"

"It says," Ash translated, interrupting Gary, "it's caught a rare Pokevirus. It can be cured, but if it's not caught in the early stages of its development, it won't make it."

"That's impossible," Oak laughed. "I've checked every Pokevirus known to man and none of the symptoms matched any of them."

"Well maybe it's something new," Ash said, whispering to the Charmander again. "It says it can be cured by finding a Passho Berry and mixing it with some Antidote."

"Ash, I'm not sure what you're getting at…"

"Gramps, he might be on to something."

"I'm just a little skeptical, that's all…" Oak responded, once again scratching his chin. "And Passho Berries are hard to find! I do have one, but it took me a lot to get that."

"How about we wait then? Say, an hour? If its condition gets any worse…"

"Then I'll make the medicine immediately. In the meantime, I think you boys should get some sleep."

Ash, looking defeated, whispered something to the Charmander. It let out another weak cry and nodded, the boy smiling and patting it on the head. He then turned back to Gary as they began their accent back up the stairs. He took one last look down the stairs and into the Charmander's round green eyes. There was so much pain in them that you didn't have to be able to talk to Pokemon to know something was wrong.

"He'll be okay," Gary said, giving at a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Although he could see it too. But he had faith that whatever the problem, his grandfather would solve it. "Gramps knows what he's doing. Everything will be fine."

They were at the top of the stairs to the basement, as Ash gave one more nod to Charmander and turned toward the hallway that led to the second floor, closing the door behind him. "Gary, you know something is wrong with him too."

"I know, Ash," Gary replied, "but my grandfather is…well…he's very passionate about his field work and sometimes he gets a bit carried away that he won't listen to reason."

"So he could see it too?"

"Probably."

"Then why won't he do anything?"

"Because…he's…stubborn like that sometimes."

It was a quiet walk up the remaining flight of stairs as they trudged up to Gary's room. He opened the door and let Ash in first, closing it behind him. The two stood in their flannel pajamas, Gary now stepping ahead of Ash as he tried to climb into bed. His plan to fall asleep right away was to no avail, as Ash snuck behind him and pulled him into a hug from behind.

"Stubborn like you, right?"

Gary just laughed, lifting Ash's hands from around his waist as he placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. The slightest touch of Gary's lips on his skin set his body on fire, as he felt that tingle that travelled down his spine whenever Gary made him feel happy.

Gary then turned around and took Ash's hand into his, dragging him on top of the older boy as they fell into the bed. Gary gave Ash a sly grin as his face inched forward, the darker-haired boy almost too stunned to move. "I have to do all the work, don't I?" he chuckled, his head tilting forward to meet Ash's lips in a kiss.

Ash just moaned, closing his eyes slowly to allow the kiss to really take effect as he wrapped his arms around Gary's neck.

Of course, maybe closing his eyes wasn't such a good idea...

_Someone was kissing him. Harshly, biting at his lip, demanding entrance to his mouth. But Ash didn't want it. He squirmed in every possible direction, moving furiously as he tried to escape his attacker. _

_But he couldn't get him off. Whoever was on top of him was much stronger, and held him down with more force the more he tried to crawl away. He felt the tears run down his face, as he heard the familiar voice to stop squirming, or else. So he just closed his eyes as tight as he could, stopping the tears from flowing and hoping that soon it would be over._

The kiss had stopped. Now he was being shaken, as a fresh tear had made its way down his cheek. A voice called out to him rather loudly, the abrupt motions and loud commotion sending Ash out of his flashback and into the real world.

"Oh thank God," Gary said, pulling him in for a hug. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"I…I…." he stuttered, at a loss for words. What was wrong? And what the hell had just happened? "I don't know," he whimpered, his head burrowing into Gary's pajamas as he continued to cry. "I don't know."

"Shhhhh, it's okay," Gary cooed, rubbing Ash's back with one hand and his hair with the other. "You're alright. Nothing is going to hurt you."

His head lifted up from Gary's chest, realizing he had just ruined an intimate moment between the two. "Gary, I…"

"Shhhh," he said, stroking his hair softly, whispering into his ear. "Let's just get some sleep, okay? We can talk in the morning."

Ash nodded as he felt the two fall backwards into the bed from their sitting position, Gary pulling the comforter over the two. He still had Ash in his arms, ruffling his hair and massaging his back in a very soothing manner. His eyes began to close once again as he nodded off, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

--

The morning came earlier than the two had expected. It almost felt as if they had laid their heads down on the pillow, closed their eyes, and then immediately opened them.

Of course, when they did immediately open them, Professor Oak was sitting at the edge of their bed, snoring in a chair. Gary sat up first, not letting go of Ash as he looked curiously at his grandfather. He leant forward even more and gave him a light tap on the shoulder.

"Gramps," he said, his voice quieter than usual, having just woken up. "Hey Gramps…"

"Hmm?" he mumbled. As the old man began to woke up, he stretched, his arms making an obscenely loud cracking noise. He frowned, grumbling underneath his breath about, "being too old for this" and "damn chairs being so damn uncomfortable."

"Professor Oak?" Ash asked, "Are you alright."

"Better than ever!" he said somewhat truthfully. His bones ached and he was a bit grumpy, but otherwise he was in high spirits. Odd for a morning like this, when he had slept so uncomfortably the night before. Add in the fact that he wasn't a morning person and it was just downright strange.

"And forgive me, Ash," he said, a tone of seriousness in his voice. "I should have listened to you. You were right—that Charmander was very sick. It is a new kind of Pokevirus that has never been discovered before. And very tricky to cure once in its later stages. The problem is, you cannot spot any viral activity until a good while after it's developed. But by then, it could be too late! But I made him the medicine using what you had told me and almost instantly it was cured!"

Ash just stared blankly at Professor Oak. He was definitely happy that the Charmander was feeling better, but the stubborn, individualistic person he had met last night almost seemed to fade away.

"I owe you an apology, Ash," Professor Oak said, "so I came up and decided to wait until you two were awake! I must've fallen asleep though…"

"Gramps, its too early for any of this. C'mon Ash," he said, draping an arm around Ash's neck and pulling him down, "lets go back to sleep."

"Not yet! I need to discuss with Ash how he did that!"

"Did what?" Gary groaned, burying his head into his pillow. Ash slipped out from under Gary's arm and scooted to the edge of the bed, eager to listen to what Professor Oak had to say.

"How he successfully communicated with the Charmander, of course!" he responded. "I've never seen anyone do that in my whole life! It was absolutely amazing!"

"Gramps," Gary groaned again, stuffing the pillow against his head. Professor Oak leaned over toward Ash and whispered to him.

"You my boy are a miracle worker. Who knows what possibilities—what heights in Pokemon research we could achieve with your ability! The world could successfully know how to tend to a Pokemons needs, scientists could learn more about Pokemon in general—what they eat, how they live, how they came to be!" his voice grew louder with each sentence. "We could learn how to cure ailments! Become better communicators with Pokemon and the world! You could be the missing link between Pokemon and humans!"

"Shut up, gramps!"

"Oh, quit your whining, Gary!" Oak snapped. "Really, talk about being an ungrateful grandson!"

Gary just grumbled, his head burying further into his pillow. "Anyway, Ash, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a trip with me today to the fields just south of Pallet Town. There has been a lot of strange activity going on there, and I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to go investigate."

Gary's ears perked up from underneath his pillow. The fields were absolutely stunning this time of year, and Gary hadn't gotten a chance to see them since his last visit.

"Gramps, I want to go!"

Professor Oak glared at his grandson. "I should just keep you behind for rudely interrupting the conversation Ash and I were having."

"But gramps…." Gary whined. His lower lip quivered in a way that when Ash looked, he couldn't help but laugh. There was no way Gary could pull that off the way Ash did, since his lip made him look as if he was going to hurt somebody, while Ash always looked as if he were truly upset.

Gary just responded to Ash's random chuckling by pulling him by the neck so his head was just under his chin, rubbing his hair wildly giving him a noogie. "Why you little…"

"Stop it, Gary! That hurts!"

"Laugh at me, will you?"

"Boys, settle down!" Oak barked, the two boys stopping to look at him. "Be ready in ten minutes or neither of you are going!"

And with that, the two scrambled out of bed, hurrying to get ready so they wouldn't get left behind.

--

The two were just ready to leave, their backpacks slung over their shoulders and their clothes changed. They headed down the stairs to hear a very startled Professor Oak talking to someone. "No, no, there is no one else here," they heard him say.

"The tip they gave us stated the two boys were headed towards Pallet Town at this address."

"You must be talking nonsense," Professor Oak said, waving it off. "No one lives here but the Pokemon and me."

"Mind if we search your house?"

"You most certainly may not! I like to keep things to myself, thank you very much, and with a warrant you are not allowed here."

"Gary, what's going on?" Ash whispered, only to have a finger placed at his mouth. "Don't say a word. C'mon, let's go to the observatory on the roof…"

"What? You have a warrant!"

"Yes, we do. Now if you don't mind…"

"Oh just hush up and do your damn search already. There is nothing to hide here anyway. But you better be quiet—I've got some work to do upstairs and if you disturb me you're out of here!"

As Ash and Gary stopped at the railing of the stairs, they heard Professor Oak's angry footsteps coming toward them, hearing them soften as they reached the top. Oak let out a relieved sigh. He glanced at the two boys, wondering what they could be running from that there were people searching for them.

"No matter," Oak whispered aloud. There is not much time. Quickly, boys, follow me to the observatory."

--

Oak closed the door to the observatory behind him, locking it. He then stepped to the side and paced about, deep in thought as he pondered what to do next.

"Gramps, what's going on?"

"Someone from the Cerulean Circus is looking for you two."

They both froze. Their fears heightened even more as they heard more voices coming to the observatory, feet trudging up the stairs.

"The old man seems suspicious. I think he went this way."

Oak gasped, quickening his pace as he walked to the edge of the platform and looked out the glass windows.

"They've surrounded the building!" Professor Oak whispered, the men in the next room carefully monitoring his conversation for as much information as possible. "You're going to have to sneak out another way."

"Gramps, have you finally gone senile?" Gary murmured under his breath rather harshly. "If they're surrounding the place…"

"There is a Pokeball sitting on the desk to my left. In it is your ticket to escape."

"Ticket to escape? Gramps, you make no sense!"

"Press the button to open up the roof, and then you'll be able to leave. In the Pokeball is the Charizard…"

"Charizard!" Gary gasped. "But that thing isn't tamed yet! It's uncontrollable behavior could get us killed!"

"Ash," Oak turned to the darker-haired boy, staring into his eyes. The look of utmost seriousness stood in his eyes. "I'm relying on your skills as a communicator to help yourself and my grandson escape safely. There is a very slim margin for error, and if not done right, both of you could get caught."

Ash nodded. "I understand."

"Now hurry," Oak said, walking back over to the door. "I'll distract them for as long as possible."

He opened the door and closed it, brightening his voice. "What did I tell you—nothing."

Ash ran over to the desk and immediately saw the Pokeball. No idea on how to open one, he threw it on the ground, letting it bounce to open itself up. In a great blast of light, a giant rawr rang threw the air.

"My God," Gary thought to himself. "That Charizard…" he gulped, staring into its fiery eyes. It looked outraged at whoever had disturbed its slumber.

"What was that?" they heard one of the voices from outside. Ash climbed atop the Charizard, which immediately started thrashing as soon as Ash had strattled it, almost ready for take-off.

"_Get off!"_

"_Please, you need to help us!"_

"_Help you with what? You humans are all the same—dirty, disgusting, vile creatures! You torture us and make us your slaves!"_

"_Please, I'm begging you! If you help us, we'll set you free!"_

"_How can I trust a human, one of them who has enslaved us for personal enjoyment?"_

Its thrashing and rawring increased, the rapid movements almost throwing Ash off. There was now a loud banging noise on the door. "Whoever is in there, open up!"

"Gary, open the roof!"

"Are you kidding me? They'll see and come up and get us if we do that!"

"Open up in there!"

"_Please, Charizard! You need to help us!"_

"_Why should I help you? I don't even know why I am talking to a filthy human! Since when could you speak with us anyway?"_

A soft mewl was heard in the air. The boys and the Pokemon turned their heads to try to see where the mystical noise was coming from.

"_Help them. He is chosen."_

The Charizard's eyes grew wide at the soothing noise, stopping its thrashing. It lowered its head in respect, nodding to itself as the voice repeated itself.

"_He is chosen."_

"_Climb on. Don't bother opening the roof."_

"Gary, just get on!"

"Are you crazy?!" he screamed, the banging on the door becoming louder. The door shuttered and shook as if it were going to break. "I need to open the roof…"

"No time!" Ash said, offering his hand. "Just get on now!"

Gary looked to the door and then back at Ash's hand, then to the glass room overhead. No doubt this could end up killing them both.

"Trust me, Gary!"

He took one last look to the door. He could always stay behind and tell Ash to go on ahead. Then at least he'd be free.

"Damnit…" Gary said, taking Ash's hand. No way in hell was he being left behind. "You better be right about this."

Ash lifted him up and the two secured themselves, holding each other close. The door flew open as four men barged in. Charizard let out a loud rawr as he jumped into the air, beginning their accent into the sky. As they clutched onto each other, their eyes clenched shut as they neared the glass ceiling ahead. Closer and closer they got, their grip on the other tightening as the Charizard approached the glass. 3…2…1…

Tiny pieces shattered everywhere, glistening in the sun as Charizard let out another mighty rawr. It flew higher and higher into the sky as Ash and Gary opened their eyes, Professor Oak becoming a small speck on the floor of the observatory covered in glass.

"Go!" he shouted. "Go!"

TBC

17 pages…

I had a lot to squeeze into this chapter. I tried to avoid rushing, but it might sound that way anyway. Oh well.

There are only two chapters left. The names of them are "Some Things They Fight" and "Something Takes A Part Of Me". Why am I telling you this? Because you're not getting a chapter preview.

Don't hurt me! I can promise one thing that every yaoi fan likes that will be in the next chapter.

SMUT.

It will be in the next chapter. Promise. Pinky swear. Cross my heart and hope to die. I will not stick a needle in my eye though. It sounds painful. Maybe I'll just poke my thumb really likely with that needle. Or re-pierce my ears. I think they're closing again.

So, with that, I bid you ado for now. It's freakin' late. I'm tired as hell. Read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	7. Some Things They Fight

It's been a good long while since I've written, eh?

So, okay, I kind of slightly lied about there being two chapters left. I honestly thought that could work, but it didn't. I was at over 6,000 words for the next chapter and it still wasn't anywhere near done. I had to think hard about how I wanted to divide it into three chapters, since all of the chapter titles are from the song Freak on a Leash. I finally came up with something.

So sorry to say, but this chapter has no sex scene.

But, I figured since you waited this long, hopefully you could wait longer.

And I'm very sorry for the long spaces between updates. Senior year is hectic. I've been trying to get these done, but I either get pulled away or else I'm too exhausted to do it. I'll try to get on more often, but I can't make any promises.

So, without further ado, here is Chapter 7!

**Chapter 7: Some Things They Fight**

"What!" an outraged Giovanni shouted, enclosed in his dark office room with some of his workers. "You let him get away!"

"Forgive us, sir!" they echoed each other, kneeling down before their boss. "We never knew that they had connections to the Professor, and we obviously couldn't use scare tactics like we did with the other three."

Giovanni gave a small chuckle at their response. His low, sinister voice grew a bit louder, his workers taken aback at how their conversation had escalated. Seconds later, his seemingly harmless laugh turned into a maniacal, evil cackle, the howling and boom of his voice echoing throughout the dark room.

"Scare tactics?" he mocked. "Did you rough them up a bit?"

"Y…yes sir! Just as you ordered."

Giovanni leaned forward, grabbing one of the men by the hair. "But I didn't ask you to rough them up a bit…" he snickered. He pulled harder as the man howled in pain, dragging his face closer.

"S..sir…"

He pulled again. "I asked you to get rid of them."

--

The Charizard prepared for landing, stirring the sleeping Ash from his peaceful sleep. The events that had been occurring all around him had made him very drowsy, and it wasn't long after they had taken flight and were out of danger that Ash had fallen asleep in Gary's arms.

"Mmm…we're landing?" Ash asked sleepily, looking up into Gary's face. "Where do you think we are?"

"Dunno…" Gary responded. "It almost looks like we're back near Cerulean…"

Ash gasped. "Gary, the circus…"

"Shh, it's alright. From the surrounding area, I'm guessing we passed it though…somewhere near the Rock Tunnel…"

"Th…that's where…" Ash mumbled, recalling meeting Giovanni there deep into the depths of the jungle beside the Rock Tunnel. He remembered hanging out with all of the Pokemon that inhabited the area, especially Pikachu, who he'd always play games with by the edge of the cliff that stood high above the waters of the land. He wondered to himself—if he had a chance to go back and change it all, would he?

"Ash?" Gary asked worriedly. "You seem a bit spacey."

_"No,"_ he thought to himself. _"I wouldn't trade this relationship with Gary for the world…"_

"Ash?"

"Oh, I…"

But Charizard had landed, and was itching to get them off his back. Nudging the raven haired boy with the tip of its nose, it huffed a hot breath to signal it's hurriedness. Gary getting down first, he held his arms out to his love and waited for him to jump into them. Ash gave the Charizard a stroke on its snout and then hopped into Gary's awaiting arms.

_"Wait…"_ Ash spoke to the Charizard before it had a chance to turn around.

_"I am free, am I not?" _

_"Yes, you are."_

The Charizard took in a very deep breath. _"I did not think I would ever be free again."_

_"What's it like?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"To be free again…what is it like?"_

_"Ah, you are speaking of them…"_ he said, speaking of the employees of Giovanni's who had been trying to catch them.

_"Is it really worth it all in the end?"_

Charizard began walking, his large legs stomping along the dirt path.

_"Kid,"_ it began. _"There are two things in life. Some things just sit there and take it, only wishing for freedom like mine and never doing anything about it."_

_"And what about the other things?"_

___"Some things…some things they fight."_

Now it was Ash who was confused.

___"I hope that you keep on fighting for your freedom."_

And with that, the Charizard took off into the sky.

_--_

"Giovanni, sir!" the grunt reported to his boss. "We've gotten word that two boys were spotted flying over Cerulean on a Charizard only a few hours ago."

Giovanni's frown which had been on his face all day due to his sour mood turned into a sinister smile. "And?"

"Well, we believe that they have landed somewhere outside of Cerulean. It's a long trip from Pallet to there, so they must have landed somewhere nearby."

"Tell me…" Giovanni asked, his hand stroking the Persian that sat quietly on his lap. "Which direction were they heading?"

"The source said that they went east."

His smile grew even wider. He knew exactly where they were heading. "Send my helicopter and some of the men to Rock Tunnel," he said, getting up. The Persian jumped off of his lap and headed into a corner, disappearing from site. Giovanni picked up his wine glass, taking a small sip from it as he strode toward the window. "And…"

"Yes, sir?"

"How are those three? I know that we cannot harm the Professor—he is too much of a popular figure that if we touch a hair on his head, the public will be in an uproar."

"The red-head, the tan boy, and the older woman have been disposed of."

"Perfect."

_--_

Ash and Gary had walked the rest of the way to a small motel just outside of the entrance of the jungle. Since they hadn't brought anything with them but the clothes on their backs, settling into the small room wasn't much of a hassle. The two lay on the single bed they had to share, Gary paying more attention to the blinking screen of the television as he idly switched channels.

Ash, however, had too much on his mind. Those last few words the Charizard had told him played in his head like a broken record.

"Some things they fight."

"Did you say something Ash?"

Ash looked over to Gary. He wasn't away that he had said that out loud. "Just thinking..." he replied, his gaze fixated at the ceiling.

Gary frowned. How could the ceiling, which was ugly as hell in the first place, be getting more attention from his Ash them himself? He turned off the television and turned to his side to face Ash. He ducked his head down and closed his eyes as his lips met with the side of his face, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

_"That oughtta get his attention."_

Ash's gaze shifted from the ceiling to Gary as he turned to face him, a small blush forming upon his face. He smiled back at Gary, shifting his weight to one side in order to scoot closer to the brunette. He nuzzled his head into Gary's closed chest, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, his warm breath soaking through his shirt. The tingle it left sent a chill down Gary's spine as he looked down at the boy.

"He's so cute!"

Gary dipped his head down again and kissed the tip of Ash's head, his dark locks tickling his pink lips. Ash snuggled deeper into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his head lovingly against his frame.

Gary gave a hard swallow as he lowered his body so his face was even with his partner. Ash frowned only for a second when he felt the heat of Gary's body leave his face, but smiled again when he saw his eyes right in front of him. Those chocolate brown orbs staring back into his, their gazes intently locked on the other. Ash felt his heart beat faster and faster--he felt a single bead of sweat run down his neck as he saw Gary get closer...and closer...they were only inches apart...

And he kissed him. It started off as a soft kiss--their lips barely touched for a second. Gary withdrew after that kiss, looking back into Ash's eyes.

_"Oh hell..."_ he thought to himself. _"I can't hold back much longer..."_

But he didn't have to. Ash was the one to inspire the second kiss--a much more passionate one as he slowly wrapped his arms around Gary's neck, smashing the other boy's lips onto his own. He closed his eyes as Gary kissed him back, their lips pulling apart and then reconnecting in a string of loving, hungry attacks on each other's mouths. Gary took the advantage of Ash being so willing to lick lightly at his bottom lip, the other moaning in response. He loved the sound of Ash's delicious moans and slipped his tongue into the caverns of Ash's mouth, where he quickly found the other boy's tongue waiting. Their tongue's danced together, the raven haired boy all too willingly letting Gary win as their heated kisses continued.

Gary lifted his mouth off of Ash's, a moan of protest coming from the other boy as the string of saliva connecting their mouth's together broke. He instead shifted to Ash's neck. He licked at the corner as Ash tilted his head to the side, his hands moving to Gary's hair as he preoccupied himself with entangling his fingers in his chocolate brown locks. Gary laid gentle kisses on Ash's sweet flesh before his possessive side took over. How long had he wanted to do this--how he'd been waiting to mark Ash as his.

"Mine," he possessively as he nipped at Ash's neck. Ash let out a gasp as Gary's teeth sank into his skin, a small pain gently waving over his body. He moaned again though in pleasure as Gary licked at the small flesh wound, kissing it and lapping at it gently once more to calm Ash down. He lifted his head up and smirked at the other boy. "Now you really are **my **Ash."

They kissed again--Gary's lips laying butterfly kisses upon Ash's, gently pecking at him and then lifting his head up again, only to repeat the process a couple more times. Ash rather liked how Gary was being so playful and teasing--it was like a side of Gary he'd never seen before. Then again, Gary always played and teased him in a more concrete sense, but he enjoyed how he was using it to show how much he loved him.

Gary removed his lips from Ash's once more, but this time didn't go back down. He made a hard swallow, the lump going down his throat rather slow as he gazed over his ruffled frame. His clothes and his hair were now disheveled as his eyes scanned over the other's body, his cheeks growing redder.

He had made up his mind. With a slight movement, his hands went down Ash's clothed stomach until he reached the bottom of his shirt, tugging it only slightly to release it from being tucked in his pants. His hands then moved up the shirt onto Ash's chest, the raven haired boy wincing as Gary's fingers lightly skimmed over the scars on his belly.

His hands roamed over Ash's stomach, a bit surprised at how toned the boy had gotten. It had to be Brock's cooking that he had been giving him--the skin and bones frame that the boy once had had evolved into a slightly well-toned abdomen that even made Gary a little jealous inside. He lifted up the shirt slightly, wanting a glimpse of what he felt underneath and just as expected, he saw muscles forming in spots where bones were once visible.

Ash winced a bit as Gary's hand gently glided down his stomach, the scars from years of abuse still in plain sight and leaving a slight sting. But Gary's touch was soft, and with that pain came a tickling sensation that sent a chill up his spine. When Gary's hands reached his nipples and pinched them slightly, his hips instinctively went forward. Gary let out a low hiss as their crotches collided, the sweet friction between the two almost too unbearable.

Gary was becoming very impatient with the pace he was going. He had wanted to drag it out so Ash could get use to the physical contact--so that he could feel every ounce of pleasure in his love that he had to offer. But who was he kidding--he was practically driving himself insane with how slow he was going, and Ash's quiet and drawn out moans were making him even more arroused.

With the decision in his head finally made, Gary quickly took off his own shirt as to make Ash feel a bit more comfortable. He lowered his head to Ash's crotch, still clothed in the blue jeans he had put on this morning. With his teeth, he dragged down the zipper as fast as he could, fiddling with the button at the top at the same time in order to get a glimpse of Ash's manhood sooner. Once his pants were loosened, Ash's hard-on became way more obvious.

Eager to pleasure him as soon as possible, Gary lowered Ash's jeans to his knees, pulling his boxers down with the pants. He licked his lips at his partner's nakedness as he began haphazardly unbuckling his belt, his fingers crossing in every which direction as he became more anxious to get out of his pants.

Gary was so focused on getting his own jeans undone he didn't seem to notice that same blank stare in Ash's eyes, a single tear running down his cheek.

_--Flashback--_

_It was dark. Ash was there, but someone else was with him. They were quickly undoing their belt just as Gary was at this moment, the younger Ash terrified as he sat in his own bed. He was backed up against the headrest of his bed, looking for any possible way to escape._

_"Don't you even dare," the stern voice said to him. It was Giovanni.  
_

_"Please, stop!"_

_"No."_

_"I'll scream if you do!"_

_"Well then..." Giovanni sneered, grabbing forward at the young boy's head. He pulled Ash's hair as he lifted him toward him. their naked frames colliding. _

_"Do it, or else I'll have my people deal with her."_

_Ash panicked. He knew he was talking about his mother, who Giovanni had been dating for quite some time. If anything, he didn't want anything to happen to his mother. But God, he felt so dirty._

_"No! Leave her alone!"_

_"Then you'll do it. Or face the consequences."_

_The hot tears stinging Ash's face fell onto the sheets--the pain of his hair feeling like it was being ripped out of his skull and the uncleanliness he was feeling inside of him ripping his mental state to shreds. Giovanni's hand loosened on his head as Ash swallowed and laid back onto his bed, closing his eyes, wishing this to be over as fast as possible. _

_"Good boy."_

_--_

_"Ash, is something wrong?"_

_The time had changed--he was now face to face with his mother the next morning at breakfast after Giovanni had gone to work. He knew he couldn't say anything: he had to protect her. Yet without thinking, he blurted out, tears gathering in his eyes..._

_"G...G...Giovanni..."_

_"Sweetie, what is it? What did Giovanni do?"_

_He hadn't even realized he had uttered the other man's name. He gasp slightly and shrugged it off, not continuing his sentence. He knew his mother wouldn't believe him anyway--ever since his father had passed away, his mother had always put Ash first. Now it was time for her to put herself first, and with her madly in love with Giovanni, Ash couldn't go through with it.  
_

_"Ash, what is it? You can tell me."_

_"It's nothing."_

_"Ash Ketchum, you better not lie to me. I can tell that your keeping something from me."_

_"It's nothing!"_

_"You tell me this instant or I'll..." she said, taking on a threatening tone._

_And he couldn't help it anymore. He was just so angry with everyone and wanted her to be quiet. "He touched me!"_

_The kitchen was silent as his mother dropped the plate of breakfast she was going to give to him on the floor, the glass shattering. Eggs and sausage covered the floor as she ran over to him, holding her son lovingly in her arms. They cried together, his mother stroking his hair gently as Ash let out a string of loud sobs._

_She did believe him._

_--_

_"You bastard!"_

_It was now mid-day. Giovanni was coming home from work. Ash's mother was in a frenzy, fury overtaken her as she threw his things out the door at him._

_"Delia, what are you talking about?"_

_"Get the hell out of my house you sick bastard!"_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"You know damn well what the hell you did!"_

_Ash was a bit scared--he remained out of Giovanni's site, but he watched his mother in her furious state as she threw his things at him wildly. Never had he thought that his mother could get this mad._

_"My baby! You hurt my poor baby!"_

_"Delia, lets talk about this, I'm sure..."_

_He was interupted by a briefcase hitting him square in the face. _

_"Get the hell out! And don't you come anywhere near me or my baby ever again!"_

_-__-End Flashback--_

"Ash! Ash!"

Gary continued calling his name as he had done for the past ten minutes. He shook him harder as the tears from Ash's semi-conscious state continued to flow down his cheeks. Ash remained unmoving, his body shutting down while having a flashback of his life.

And then he came back.

The first sign that he was back was that the tears streaming down his face came out in large quantities. The second sign was the silent sobs coming from Ash as his body started involuntary shaking. The sobs grew louder and louder as he recoiled from Gary in fear, curling up in a little ball at the headboard of the bed, his silent sobs transformed into cries of pure agony.

Gary withdrew for a moment, unsure of what was happening. He sat down on the other side of the bed, wondering if he should try to comfort him or let him cry some more. In their current states, Ash would be even more terrified if Gary even slightly touched him while he was unclothed.

So he took a sheet that had been kicked off the bed and slowly approached Ash, his cries not dying down for even a second. The blanket was wrapped around Ash to serve as temporary clothing, covering Ash's smaller frame and shielding it from Gary. He then wrapped his arms around his poor Ash and sat with him at the head of the bed, gently caressing his hair. The soft locks ran beneath Gary's fingers as he let him cry it out.

"Ash?"

"G...Giovanni..."

At the mere mention of the other man's name, he scowled. "What did that bastard do to you?"

"He...he..." he stuttered, hiccuping in between words. "Gary, he was...w..."

Gary's mind connected the pieces of the puzzle. Why Ash was so scared to get close to another person so intimately--he now knew.

"Ash..." Gary began, wondering how to word what he was about to say. "Was Giovanni...touching you like I was?"

Ash just nodded, another hiccup coming out of his throat. Gary scowled again at the thought of Giovanni raping his Ash, holding him even tighter, drawing him closer to his body in an attempt to keep the invisible man from stealing him. Giovanni may not have been there in person, but it almost felt as if he was--that mentioning his name had somehow made him come alive. Gary had to handle this situation delicately--since Ash had previously not even know what love was, he couldn't expect him to know the difference between rape and what Gary was trying to do.

"Ash...do you know what I was trying to do?"

He shook his head in response, not able to get any words out. His sobs dying down quite a bit, Gary exhaled loudly as he tried to explain this as delicately as possible.

"What I am trying to do...and what Giovanni did...is called sex."

"Sex?"

He nodded. "Sex isn't always a bad thing. Sex between a man and a woman can produce a child. If it weren't for sex, you wouldn't be here."

"But..." Gary continued, "what Giovanni did was a bad form of sex. You didn't want to do it, right?"

Ash nodded his head again, feeling even dirtier inside than he did that night.

"What he did was not your fault. You didn't want to, and he forced himself onto you. That is called rape and its illegal. He could get into a lot of trouble for what he did."

"G...Gary...are you trying to...to rape me then?"

"Not at all," Gary said, a hand moving to Ash's back. "I want to have sex with you to make you happy. I want to show you how much I really love you. I want to make love to you, Ash."

"S...so..."

"But..." Gary continued again, withdrawing from his slightly. He planted his feet on the floor, his hand still on Ash's shoulder. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I want this to be a special moment for you and me, but only when you're ready."

He got up and turned around, heading toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" the shaky voice behind him asked.

"Just going to take a shower. I'm gonna cool down--I'll be right back out."

"Gary, I..."

"Ash, listen to me," he said, facing him. "Its not your fault. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do."

He turned back around, walking to the bathroom as fast as he possibly could. He was going to need a shower as cold as the Arctic to get him back to normal, and he figured the sooner he started, the sooner he could talk to Ash about what had just happened.

He had reached the bathroom door and flicked on the light when he felt a hand grab at his own.

"Wait..."

Gary turned back around to see Ash, the sheet and his clothes around his knees abandoned on the floor. "Gary...I...I..." he stuttered, swallowing hard. "I want you to make love to me."

Gary smiled and with his other hand ruffled Ash's hair.

"Later, Ash. When you're ready..."

"I...I want to show how much I love you too..."

"Ash, not now..."

"Please...Gary, please," he pleaded, the sad look in his eyes making Gary's heart melt. With a defeated sigh, he followed Ash back to the bed, almost a little too eager to start. Ash laid back down, his heart pounding as he inhaled and exhaled nervously. Gary climbed back on top of him, his left knee almost touching Ash's length. With what was left of his sanity, he stuttered out, "Ash, are you sure you want to do this?"

Ash's hands moved up to Gary's neck as he dragged the other boy down for a kiss, their lips colliding into one another, passion exploding from each of them.

"Positive."

--

The Professor made a pained sound as he was kicked to the ground by one of Giovanni's men. As he skidded against the cold hard ground, he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, almost biting his tongue to try to keep the sound in. He had failed, however, and now in front of him was an unrecognizable pile that smelt of burnt flesh. He gazed in horror at the sight before him—while he could not determine the features of the mass, he could easily tell that they were bodies. There were three of them—one male, two female; one of the females slightly bigger, signifying age.

"You monster!" he shouted. Giovanni only smirked.

"Do you recognize them?"

Professor Oak froze. Was he supposed to be able to identify the bodies of these three people? He surely could not tell why they were. But by the way Giovanni had said that, so sinister that he knew that what was to come was going to be bad. Suddenly, Giovanni tossed a pile of belongings in his direction.

His granddaughter's boyfriend's apron.

His granddaughter's backpack.

And his own daughter's most prized possession. A picture of the whole family—Gary, Misty, herself, and her husband.

A tear came to his eye as he finally got the gist of what Giovanni had done.

"No.." he whispered silently "No!"

Tears fell from the old man's wrinkled face as he sobbed into the ground. As he cried in the sadness of losing his family, Giovanni chuckled.

"You cold heatless bastard!"

"Now, now, Professor…"

"You killed them!"

"Well I never touched a hair on their head," he said back. "However, my Pokemon did have some fun with them. It was so nice having them around—they were lacking in skills and needed some training."

"You bastard!"

Professor Oak had sprung up from the ground with all of his remaining power and headed right towards Giovanni. His fist balled up, he drew back as he ran and attempted to punch the other man. With each step his anger grew, the faces of the deceased flashing in his mind like a slideshow.

And he hit him. With all of the strength he could muster, his fist made contact with Giovanni's face, punching him square in the jaw. Giovanni's men instantly went forward and grabbed the old man as Giovanni stumbled backwards. The Professor squirmed as much as he could, trying to fling the men holding him from his sides so he could attack once more. Even more men surrounded him and attempted to hold him until finally, the professor was still.

"Wh…why?"

"Hmm?"

"I said why! Why are you after my grandson? Why did you kill my family? Why are you after Ash?"

For a second, something clicked in his brain. Why did Ash seem so familiar? Why did he want to protect and take care of Ash? The next word that came out of his mouth didn't even register until he had said it.

"Delia Ketchum…"

Giovanni smirked. "Now Professor…" he said, a sarcastic tone in his voice. "What would I have to do with her?"

"A…Ash Ketchum was her son!"

"And what would I have to do with a kidnapping case that's over six years old?"

"You…you kidnapped him!"

"Correction," Giovanni said, "I was simply paying his mother back for what she did to me. Humiliating me like that, kicking me out of her house…I was just returning the favor. I never knew that years later I would find her boy again with this incredible gift…"

"You're only using him to make money!"

Giovanni would hear no more of the Professor's words. "Take him into the holding room. And make sure to keep an eye on him." He was heading out the opposite door that lead to upstairs. His footsteps echoed throughout the room, the heels of his shoes clacking against the hard ground in a menacing tone.

One final question managed to escape the Professor's lips. "What is it you plan on doing with me?"

"Well," he said, stopping. "You are such a public figure that if I were to cause any harm towards you, then everyone would be in an uproar over where you went and what had happened. I'm just going to make sure that you don't go anyway.

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Take the professor somewhere comfortable!" he bellowed, grinning evilly. "And make sure he doesn't escape."

**TBC**

So with this forshadowing, you can tell that the next chapter has a sex scene. Honestly, its only the second one I've written, so I hope that my writing ability meets your standards. Since I've basically divided the chapter in half, some of it is already written. So I can give a brief overview!

_**Ch. 8 Preview: A Cheap Fuck for me to Lay**_

_He knew almost nothing about sex. Sure, he'd seen a few porn videos--what teenage boy hadn't? And he did walk in on his sister doing the deed once. But otherwise, he was clueless._

_So he flicked it again. Ash bit his lip and tried to suppress another loud moan. The bud grew pinker and stood up at attention. Gary kissed it to see what kind of reaction he could get._

_"G…g…."_

_The strained first letter of his name escaped his lips. So Gary kissed it again, this time he kept his mouth there and after the kiss began to suck, the bud hardening with every lick._

_"Ahhh!"_

_Ash's whole body moved, his head thrown back and his pelvis thrusted into Gary's. Gary bit his lip rather hard in order to suppress a rather long, deep moan. Their hard arousals' scraping together was mind numbingly overwhelming feeling. He quickly switched nipples, eager to get the second standing like the first one._

_----_

Hope I see you in the next chapter! Read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	8. A Cheap Fuck For Me To Lay

Wow, the next chapter! And it's only been about a month! In fact, I think it's been a little less than a month! A new record!

Anyway, you will hate me and love me for this chapter. On the plus side, you finally get your smut! On the other hand...well, you'll need to read to find out. You didn't think I was going to let it slip that easily, did I?

**Disclaimer:** _Do not own the song Freak on a Leash. Do not own Korn. Do not own Pokemon. Hmmm...if I could own one of the three, it'd be the latter. Then I could "bend" Ash and Gary's action to my every whim!...I am such a pervert. I'm going to hell!_

**Freak On A Leash**

**Ch. 8: A Cheap Fuck For Me To Lay**_  
_

There were so many differences between the rape and how Gary was treating him.

"G….Gary…."

He moaned out his lover's name as their bodies gently touched, the kiss he had initiated just moments ago sparking a chain of reactions that was setting his body on fire. The heat of it all was just incredible.

"Oh….ohhh.."

Gary was at his neck, sucking on a love bite he had created earlier. Ash squirmed as Gary's tongue flicked over the sensitive skin, his moans increasing in volume as those warm lips kissed up and down his collar. He bit into the same spot again and Ash gasped, only to return to moaning once more when Gary lapped at the broken skin.

"Hahhh…ahhhh…"

His temperature was rising everywhere in his body. He could feel Gary's hot skin against his, their members touching ever so slightly as they rocked back and forth into each other.

The first thing about what Gary was doing to him that was so different was that he took it slow like this. Gary didn't move at an incredibly fast pace as he stopped to sample every inch of his Ash. As Gary licked down the top of Ash's chest his eyes focused on the raven haired boys for just a second. Sweat dripping down his face. His heavy pants and moans heaving his chest up and down. His hair ruffled.

It was enough to drive Gary insane. He was so addicted to how aroused he was that as looked that a hand accidentally flicked one of his nipples as it went down his body. Ash let out another loud moan and Gary stopped at that area.

He knew almost nothing about sex. Sure, he'd seen a few porn videos--what teenage boy hadn't? And he did walk in on his sister doing the deed once. But otherwise, he was clueless.

So he flicked it again. Ash bit his lip and tried to suppress another loud moan. The bud grew pinker and stood up at attention. Gary kissed it to see what kind of reaction he could get.

"G…g…."

The strained first letter of his name escaped his lips. So Gary kissed it again, this time he kept his mouth there and after the kiss began to suck, the bud hardening with every lick.

"Ahhh!"

Ash's whole body moved, his head thrown back and his pelvis thrusted into Gary's. Gary bit his lip rather hard in order to suppress a rather long, deep moan. Their hard arousals' scraping together was mind numbingly overwhelming feeling. He quickly switched nipples, eager to get the second standing like the first one.

The second thing different was that this was pleasurable. Ash felt so many things with Gary that Giovanni was unable to grant him. Pure bliss, ecstasy, lust.

When Gary finished with the second bud, he began moving down again. Ash's heavy breathing continued on, but slowed down. The tongue flickered inside Ash's belly button, but only for a moment. He continued his way down until what he had felt earlier against his own length was right in his face. It pulsed and throbbed in front of him, and Gary took a moment to cup it and just stare. He was lost in what to say. How Ash could be sharing something so special and sacred with him. How he was the one making Ash feel this way.

He spent no more time on thinking about it. His mouth immediately attacked to the throbbing, hot flesh in his hand with kisses. This brought out some of the loudest of Ash's moans, but Gary had no idea just how loud Ash would be screaming tonight.

"G…Gary…oh Gary…." Ash moaned as his fingers laced in those chocolate locks. He stuck it into his mouth, Ash's moans only getting louder and louder. His tongue swirled in every direction as the hot cavern around Ash grew a bit tighter, Gary thinning his lips to give the other boy a constricted feel. He tightened, then loosened, tightened again, then loosened. Ash's chest heaved up and down at an incredible rate that he thought his lungs and heart might explode.

Gary wondered what to do next. Surely this wasn't how two men had sex. He had to think for a moment back to one of the few pornos he had watched.

He remembered the guy sticking his finger up the other guy's asshole in order to loosen him. So, he pulled a hand up toward Ash's mouth. Taking three fingers, he put them at the entrance of his mouth.

"Wh….what…?"

"Suck on them." Gary's words vibrated against him and made his whole body shiver in pleasure.

"H…h….how?" Ash asked again. It was so hard for him to get out even one word.

"Like what I'm doing to you."

So Ash's hands untangled themselves from Gary's hair as he gently took Gary's wrist. He inched the digits closer to his mouth and then began to lick at them. Gary let out a low moan, not realizing then that telling Ash to suck on his fingers would give him so much pleasure that it'd cut off his ability to think.

But he continued. Ash slipped the digits gently past his lips, and as they met his tongue Gary winced in pleasure. The soft muscle inside of his mouth licked softly against Gary's fingers, the very tip running across his nails. He moaned as he sucked, sending a tingle down the brunette's spine. Ash noticed the very slight shake that Gary had acquired from his actions and did it again, moaning even louder, the reverberations sending a longer, more intense wave down Gary's back, as picked up his pace, his head bobbing up and down on his length. Ash closed his eyes and hummed with his ministrations, a soft moan escaping the other boy as the feeling now tingled down Ash's spine, his back lifting up off the bed as he bucked forward into Gary's mouth.

Gary could feel his release coiling in his stomach, and knew that if Ash kept this up, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He pulled his fingers from Ash's mouth, a resounding "pop" as the saliva string leading from Ash's mouth to Gary's fingers broke. He lifted himself from Ash, crawling back up to him until they were face-to-face. He gulped, unsure of what to do next. _"Is this the part that's supposed to hurt?"_ he thought.

"Gary?" Ash asked, looking deep into his eyes. Gary looked back into the other eyes and saw exactly what the raven haired boy had been through all of his life. Pain, agony, suffering. Did he really want to make his lover hurt any more?

"Ash," he said to him, his voice a bit staggered, "this...this might hurt a little bit."

But Ash didn't seem to care. He lifted himself forward and planted a small, chaste kiss upon Gary's lips. Pulling away, he looked back at the brunette. "It's okay," he said, one hand grazing against the other's cheek, caressing the soft, tan skin. "I trust you."

Gary only nodded in reply as he lowered his hand, the tips of his finger's at Ash's entrance. He pushed one in slowly, noticing the wince upon Ash's face and panicking.

"Ash!"

"It's okay," Ash moaned, clenching his teeth together. "Keep going."

So he did, until the finger was as far as it would go. Gary gulped again as he began moving it around inside of Ash, the contorted look on his lover's face almost too much to bear. He saw the other's eyes get watery and he closed his eyes, the finger stopping.

"Just keep going, Gary."

"I...I can't."

"Gary, I'm fine, really. Just keep going."

If it weren't for Ash's reassuring words, he would have stopped. But he didn't as he slid the second finger in, burying it just as he did the first. Scissoring the two to prepare him, he closed his eyes again, letting his digits wiggle around inside of him. Ash wrapped his hands around the other boy, his hand's kneading at Gary's back, urging him to continue.

The third thing that was different was that he didn't want Gary to stop. With Giovanni, he just closed his eyes and wished it would be over. But with Gary, he kept egging him on, telling him that even though the pain they would get through this. And if pleasurable times like before were to come, he wanted Gary to take his time.

A third finger was added, but not for long. He shifted them slightly, thrusting them a bit into the tight cavern. With the closeness of the moment when he would be encased inside of Ash drawing near, his heart beat began to speed up, his nervousness growing.

Finally, he took them out, another popping noise filling the air as the slickness of his finger's leaving resonated, the sound echoing across the room. He straddled himself over Ash, having second thoughts. If three finger's had caused him that much pain, was this going to be worse.

"I trust you, Gary."

With that, Gary quickly thrusted himself into Ash, burying himself inside until he was all the way in. Ash's face scrunched again as he moaned in pain from the intrusion. Gary was going to pull out but then remembered the words the two had exchanged. He sat them for a moment, waiting for Ash to adjust. Seconds went by as the two just let their pants be the only sound heard in the room, every hitch in their breath and need for air resonating throughout the room.

Finally, Gary moved. His motions were slow, yet firm as he pulled out as easily as he had entered. However, he slammed back into the boy beneath him, sending a mix of pain and pleasure across the boy's features. He did the same thing again, repeatidly copying his actions, his hips rolling into his as their bodies collided.

Ash's moans got louder, and after the first few thrusts, the pain started to dissolve into pleasure. He began bobbing slightly, encouraging Gary to move faster. The brunette complied, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

Their panting had increased with each thrust, in loudness and length. Short, gasping breaths were taken as the volume of their breathing increased. Gary's hips began to move faster as he pounded into the other boy. Finally, he felt it. A wall of flesh blocking him from moving any further, no matter how many times he'd try to hit it. But to Ash, he could hit the wall as hard as he wanted to, for he screamed in ecstasy, writhing beneath his lover as a feeling of pure pleasure raced across his body.

"Gary!" he cried.

"Ash!" he yelled in reply, automatically thinking he had really hurt the boy.

"Again!"

This left Gary utterly confused. He had just hit a part of Ash so deep inside of him. But if the other insisted. So he pulled out again and hit it with a much force as the last, Ash screaming again in pleasure. He put two and two together and figured what he was doing must have been right. Besides, even if Ash was in pain, he couldn't deny the feeling he was having. Ash's tight entrance squeezed around his length, sending him into a euphoric state that made him dizzy.

The fourth thing that was different was that it felt so right, and so damn good. The experience with Giovanni had disgusted him and made him feel so dirty. This was the exact opposite--he felt so good, and wanted, and it made him feel happy that he was being pleasured by the one he loved.

Again and again, he repeated the technique, pulling in and out, slamming into the wall inside of him harder and faster. Their breaths mixed, their hand's entwinced, Ash's legs curled around Gary's waist, sending him in deeper, the force of the collision inside of him increasing. His weeping member bobbed in-between the two of them, their bodies rubbing against it as it caused a blissful friction onto his sensitive part.

"Gary!" he cried out again, the coiling in his stomach unwinding. With a blinding force, Ash came in-between the two, slicking their stomachs as the milky liquid leaking out mixed with sweat.

"Ash!" he shouted afterward, the new tight clamp around him sending him over the edge as he came only seconds after the other boy, the same substance spilling into him, and what escaped leaking down his body as mixing with the other's seed.

Their heavy pants were the only thing then heard, the rapid up and down motion of their chests the only thing that continued moving. They just laid their, Gary's weak arms keeping a firm support over his lover as they stared into one another.

Finally, Gary pulled out, the final popping noise of their love making mixing in with the sound of their steadying breaths and their beating hearts. He collapsed next to Ash, drawing close to the other as soon as he hit the bed. The raven haired boy didn't hesitate as he hurriedly buried himself into Gary's chest.

"Ash," Gary said between pants, causing him to look up. Their eyes met--chocolate brown getting lost in a sea of stormy blue as the set of blue eyes tried to keep it's composure while staring back into those beautiful brown ones. "I love you."

And that was the fifth and final thing. With Giovanni, it had been nothing. But with Gary, there was love.

"I love you too, Gary," he said, burying his face into the brunette's chest. "I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------

"Giovanni!" one of his men shouted at him, quite disturbed. "Giovanni?"

"What is it?" he sneered, looking angrily on the poor man.

"The...the professor! He managed to get free and escape!"

Giovanni was outraged. He got up from his chair hurriedly, the scowl on his face deepening quite a bit to show exactly how upset he was. "I told you to make sure he didn't escape!"

"A thousand apologies!" he cried, backing away slowly. However, he didn't realize that Giovanni was backing him right into a wall. "We were watching him and then he...he managed to throw one of us down...and he...he grabbed our firearm and...and..." he went cold as his back hit the wall, his boss growing closer and closer. He felt a cold sweat drip down his neck and his heart stood completely still, his fear of the enraged man in front of him growing more than it ever had. "Oh...oh please, sir..."

He looked ready, poised to strike the man, to let all of his energy out on this poor soul when a sudden ringing was heard throughout the air. He scowled at the sound of it, looking back at the grunt he had backed into the wall. He glared at him, conveying with his emotions that he was not to move. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and shouted rather angrily at it.

"Hello?"

The poor man hated this--now it seemed that his punishment had been prolonged. He winced, recoiling from his boss in fear, closing his eyes.

"Ah, excellent. You'll be there by morning?"

He cracked on open. What ever the call was about, it seemed to put him in a good mood.

"Perfect. I'll head on over."

The phone snapped shut as he looked back over to the grunt, still a bit nervous but now obviously more calm. "S...sir?" he stuttered.

"You're damn lucky they just called. Otherwise," he said, moving away, "who knows what could have happened." He went to get his coat hanging on the rack next to his desk, slipping his arms through the sleeves. "I haven't time to deal with you now."

"Is...is there anything I can do?" he asked hesitantly.

"There is. Get my car started."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Open the door!"

Accompanying that rude statement was a loud banging on the door. It displayed the urgency the people on the other side had on getting in and woke Ash from his peaceful slumber. His eyes fluttered open, noticing the lack of warmth that he had fallen asleep him. He sat up and yawned, noticing that Gary was over by the door, a look of utter horror on his face. He rubbed one eye at a time, keeping the other open to watch what Gary was doing.

"Gary?"

"Shhh!"

Ash was taken aback. What had happened to last night? It was just...gone. This made him feel so hurt, he recoiled back. He felt like he was going to cry.

Gary noticed the look Ash had and whispered to him. "I think..." he gulped, "I think people from the circus are on the other side."

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"Shhh!"

"We know you're in there now!"

Gary silently cursed to himself, looking around the room for any way to escape. There was nothing. "Get your clothes on," he commanded. Ash was shocked and yet now fully alert as he hurriedly began to pick up both of their clothes. The bundle in his arms grew bigger until all of the articles were gathered and he ran into the bathroom. Suddenly, a loud clattering sound startled the two as something fell to the ground.

"Ow..."

"Open this door right now!"

"Ash, what are you do..." he stopped mid sentence, looking at the object that had fallen. A mop lay on the floor, with the threads of it's head strewn across the carpet. As Gary eyed up the situation, he thought up a plan.

"We said..."

"Hold your horses!" he replied back to the men on the other side, his voice thrown as his pitch went higher. Ash looked at him quizzically as Gary ran back to the bathroom.

"Turn the shower on," he whispered as he started pulling at the head of the mop.

"Gary, what are you doing?!"

"Trust me on this," he said, grabbing at it and pulling it harder. Ash did as he was told, heading into the bathroom and turning the knob of the shower on, the water falling from the faucet above. With a loud noise, the head of the mop came off, and Gary came in and hopped into the water. He winced at it's temperature, but let himself get wet before he stepped out. Ash was pushing his pants on as he saw Gary emerge from the shower, the mop now messily placed atop his head.

"Gary, I don't understand..."

"Trust me, Ash," he said, pulling a towel from the rack and wrapping it across his, covering his lower region as well as his chest. He left the bathroom and checked the mirror, straightening the mop to make sure it covered every inch of his hair. He took in a deep breath and then marched angrily toward the door, his feet stomping across the carpet. When he reached the metal frame, he looked back at Ash, who was watching his every move.

"Get dressed and stay in the bathroom."

Ash nodded and ducked back into the small room. Gary took one more deep breath and then opened the door before the men had another chance to knock.

"Uh..."

"Well? What is it you want?!"

"Excuse me, miss, but we're looking for two boys..."

"Is that all this is about?!" he yelled, obviously outraged. His high pitched voice was a bit intimidating to the men, who they thought they had interrupted her morning shower. "You come around here looking for some boys, disturbing a lady in her most private and vulnerable state..."

"We're very sorry, miss, but the owner says that a couple of boys checked into this room."

"I don't know what you think, but they sure as hell aren't here!"

"We're very, very sorry miss..."

"Damn right!" he yelled before taking the door from its side and slamming it in their faces. As the metal clicked back into place, he hurried back to the bathroom. Ash was pulling on his socks as he grabbed for his jeans, the towel falling off as he stuffed his legs into them. He then made a grab for his belt, swiftly sticking it through all of the loops.

"Gary?" Ash asked. "What's going on?"

"We've got to get out of here," he said nervously as his fingers fumbled with the metal. His anxiety was showing as his fingers clumsily tried getting his belt together, the soft clinking of metal making him more and more nervous by the minute. "Screw it," he hissed as he took it off of him pants and threw it aside, grabbing for his shirt. The material slinked against his hands as he carelessly though it over his head, hopping around to find his shoes. His brown hair popped out of the hole as he continued stuffing his arms through the sleeves, slipping his feet into his shoes simutaneously.

"Gary, your socks..."

"No time. Get your shoes on Ash," he said as he then staggered toward the door, his clothes now on. He opened it slightly as fit his head through, looking left and right. The men that had interrogated him were now quite a few rooms down as he saw the opened door on the other side of the hallway.

He reached behind him for Ash to assure himself that he was behind him as he looked for an escape route. Only a one level motel, he looked forward to see the great forest lingering overhead, not even half-a-mile away. If they could make it there, then they would be safe. He found Ash's and and gave in a reassuring squeeze.

"Ash, we need to get out of here. Just run as fast as you can until we get to the forest. Don't look behind you for anything. If we get separated..." he paused. He did not want to be separated from him. But if it came down to it, then it couldn't be avoided. "If we get separated, we'll look for each other later, okay?"

Ash squeezed back. "Okay."

Making sure that the men were still in the room, Gary looked left and right again. It was all clear.

The two took off.

The sound of their shoes as they made a break across the parking lot rang through the air. There were no roads, no buildings, no fences--nothing in their way. A blacktop parking lot was all that was between them and the grassy hill, and then the forest. Their hearts beat in time with their steps, their long, fast strides carrying them away from the small motel. The wind rustled their hair as they ran, and with each step they took, Gary thought they were getting closer and closer to freedom.

So he looked behind him, but he kept running. He was now far enough away to see that there were more people on the other side of the building. He cursed silently, trying to pick up his speed. Ash sensed his apprehension, but didn't try to look back.

And then, they heard it.

"Over there!" someone shouted. He could slightly hear the clattering of the men behind him--some turning around and stopping for something, and a couple following the two. He became even more nervous when he heard a shot echo across the landscape, the sound resonating in the air.

They reached the grass, and now had to work on getting up the hill. More shots fired around them, all missing them by either hitting the ground or whizzing past them. Gary just picked up the pace--even though his legs were dying and his body was begging him to stop, he went even faster. Ash did too, recoiling a bit at the sound of gunshots, turning his head slightly to look back.

"Don't look back!" Gary cried. Ash obeyed and followed Gary in his hurried pace up the hill. Gary could now hear the men behind them rather clearly, though they were still a bit a ways away. He just swallowed and kept running, checking every now and then to make sure Ash was next to him.

The forest was so close. When they had reached the grass, there had been just feet between the forest and the open air. And now they were even closer. The men behind them sped up, not drawing their weapons. The shots at them from behind continued as the onslaught of bullets did the same as before--they hit the ground or else kept going past them.

It was so damn close. It was right in front of them, freedom was only so far away. But if Gary and Ash still wanted to escape, they'd have to keep running. Separating would seem like a good idea, but he knew that while they were after them both, they would most likely go after Ash, and if he were alone, things could be disastrous. Now just mere feet separating the two from the shelter of the forest, Gary sped up charging into the leaves and bushes that offered comfort to them. He send his hand backward and looked back--Ash was behind, but not too far. "Take my hand!"

Ash complied again and reached forward, their palms grasping and pulling the two closer as they held onto each other. Gary dragged him through the forest, Ash's only job now was to keep up.

Navigating themselves through the trees, the two could hear the men now entering the forest behind them. They made a lot more rustling than the teens, their bigger bodies crashing through the small twigs and shrubs as they trekked through the forest.

Ash and Gary were exhausted as they ran deeper and deeper into the forest. They could hear the rustling behind them slowing down, signaling that whoever was chasing them was running out of gas as well. Gary did not see this as any reason to slow down, so they kept at their pace as he pushed aside the small trees in his way, scratches against his face becoming visible, mud streaking across their clothes, sweat staining the back of their shirts. They didn't let go of one another though.

In his exhausted survival mode, Ash looked around at his surroundings. This was all so familiar. Now in time with his steps and his heart were his mind as he tried to think of where he had seen this all before. In bright flashes, each moving across his eyes faster than his flashbacks, were pictures. His first day here where he had no idea who he was or how he'd got there. Him and the Pokemon of the forest playing together. His encounter with Giovanni and leaving it all behind. This was the forest he had lived in.

Suddenly, taking him away from his memories came a stabbing side as something tore through his back and into his stomach. He yelped in pain, doubling over as the hot feeling spread across his body, the searing wound that was piercing through him.

"Ash?" Gary asked, then gasped to see him fallen to the ground. He knelt down beside him, worry crossing his eyes as he put a hand to the other boy's back. A wet, sticky substance covered his fingers as he looked down slightly.

Blood. Ash had been shot. And he was bleeding really badly. Ash's vision began to fog slightly as his eyes twitched, his head lolling to the side.

"Ash, just hang tight! We're going to get through this! Just stay with me!"

"Gary...I...What..."

"It's alright, Ash! Just stay with me! We'll get out of this, we will! We just..."

"Just what?"

Gary looked to his side as he felt a slab of metal press to his head. He gulped as the figure behind him chuckled, the sneer plastered on the man's face all too familiar.

"Giovanni..."

"In the flesh," the man said, pressing the gun even harder into his head. "Just in time too, I see."

Ash's eyes began to flutter open and closer rather quickly, his lids rapidly moving up and down. Gary focused his attention back on him. "Ash!"

He was able to get his head under control for a minute. The blood seeping out of his wound made him very woozy as he struggled to keep himself awake. He smiled half-heartedly at Gary. "Gary..." he whispered, "I think I might be free..."

"No, no!" Gary shouted at him, his voice toned with anger, sorrow, worry, so many emotions. "We're not free yet! We're almost there!"

Giovanni laughed. "Almost there?! You weren't even there to begin with!"

Gary looked back at the other man, scowling, his rage building, when he heard Ash cough. Instantly, his head turned back to his lover. "Ash, no. Damnit no!"

"Thank you, Gary."

"Don't thank me now! Thank me later when we're both safe! Thank me..."

He was cut off by a kiss. A kiss so passionate and so loving, he was taken a back, his eyes wide open. He felt his face heat it, but it wasn't the way it usually did when he kissed the boy. Something was different, and he felt the heat course through his whole body, down his throat and all over him. It wasn't the same.

Ash broke the kiss and smiled back at him.

"I love you, Gary."

"Ash...Ash, I love you, too!" he cried as he grabbed Ash and held him close. The boy smiled, his lips stretching across his cheeks showing how content he was. His eyes fluttered again before they finally closed.

"Aw," Giovanni sneered, pressing the gun harder against Gary's head. "How touching."

"You...you bastard!" Gary said, Ash still in his arms. Suddenly, all of his pent up rage he felt for Giovanni erupted from him and he continued shouting at the man. The rape, the harsh treatment Ash had endured, and now this. "How fucking could you?!"

"Aw," he said, sarcastically acting like he cared. His lips dropped mockingly as he took on a baby-like tone. "Did I upswet the wittle kid?" he said. "Did I mwake him cwy?" He laughed at what he was saying and the pain that the boy was in.

"All the hell you put him through!"

"Which hell are you talking about? Before or after I screwed him?" he said mockingly, knowing that would enrage Gary even further. But he held all the cards--it was him holding the gun to the younger boy's head.

But Gary didn't move. He knew that Giovanni was egging him on, and he was too concentrated on holding Ash to dare move. "Godamn you!"

"But you know," Giovanni said, moving slightly, taking the gun off of Gary. He stepped to the side, swirling it in his hands. "It really wasn't very good. He was just like his mother. Had to care too much about every single person. So godamn happy it makes you want to throw up," he stopped, sneering again. He knew what he would say could get him riled up. "An easy lay. A cheap fuck for me to lay."

That did send Gary over the edge. His eyes portrayed his anger as his scowl grew even more menacing. He was going to drop Ash and attempt to tear this man limb from limb without getting shot. Just about to do just that, when all of a sudden, he heard a roaring noise from overhead. He looked and sensed Giovanni heard it too, for the older man looked up at the clearing as the trees rustled, their leaves swinging back and forth. Booming voices followed, Gary's hopes lightening as he recognized the voices.

"To protect the kid from devastation!"

"To unite all people in this great nation!"

"To announce the feelings of his true love!"

"To extend his reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

Indeed, the two were in a helicopter circling above, Gary's heart skipping a beat when he noticed the two. He looked at the large piece of equipment and smiled when he noticed who was steering the big hunk of metal.

"Grandfather!"

"We will both protect the kid with all our might!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

The loud sound of the helicopter's propeller echoed throughout the air as the two finished their grand announcement. Giovanni looked angrily at the sky and attempted to shoot at it, his gun pointed in the air. But then he recoiled. He slumped over, chuckling slightly. Gary's attention, however, was not on anyone around him but Ash. He happily shook him slightly. "Ash, look! We made it!"

The boy didn't respond. A wave of panic rushed through Gary as he shook him a bit harder. "Okay, Ash, naptime is over!" he said jokingly, laughing away his worst fear. When he didn't respond again, Gary really felt nervous. "Ash...?"

Hurriedly, he grabbed his wrist and felt it, pressing into the boy's skin to feel for any sign of life. He gasped when he felt nothing, the cold skin beneath his warm fingertips providing no answer. "Ash!" he cried, setting him on the ground. "Wake up! Godamnit, wake up!" he shook him a bit violently, Ash's body moving slightly as he got no response. Tears welled up in his eyes and they flowed freely and rapidly; he blinked and a few began to streak down his cheek. "Wake up!"

Giovanni began laughing. The slumped over man was now laughing, his chuckles getting louder and louder. As they transformed even more into an evil cackle, his body convulsed in fits of hysteria.

"Looks like you're too damn late!" he cried up at the sky, laughing even more. "And so what?! I can still blow his head off from down here! And you can't do anything from up there!"

Gary was all of the sudden enraged; more than he had been before. His tears continued down his face, but he was now crying in anger more than in sorrow. And then, he started whispering. A strange sound was made from the back of his throat as it came quietly from his mouth as he turned his head slowly to face the cackling man. His whispering started to get louder and louder, Giovanni stopping momentarily to watch the boy. He got off the ground and walked toward the man, his cried still gaining volume. Gary's look of pure anger made Giovanni step back slightly, his outstretched hands now holding the gun directly at Gary.

And then the bushes began to rustle. Giovanni jumped in surprise and came forward a bit more, his hands beginning to shake. Out of the bushes came Pokemon, and quite a few of them.

The same thing happened to the other bushes surrounding the area. Pokemon appeared from everywhere--from the trees, from the bushes, from wherever they could. Giovanni staggered as they watched him with just as much ferocity as on Gary's face. "S...stay back," he stuttered, his fear heightening, his arms moving back and forth to point the gun at the different Pokemon. He swallowed, the numbers increasing as they got closer and closer. Instead of the hunter, he was now the hunted.

"Stay back!" he shouted, still waving it around. Gary's voice did not cease as he was now shouting the unknown words, his army following his every command. They encircled him and moved closer and closer. "I told you to stay back!" he said, now shifting his gun back at Gary, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

But more kept coming. Giovanni closed his eyes, the Pokemon now only inches away. He screamed in terror, and when Gary blinked, the gun had gone off.

But he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and gasped.

Giovanni had turned the gun around in a panic, stuck the barrel inside his mouth, and fired.

**TBC**

If that didn't put you on the edge of your seat or made your mouths drop open or have made you gasped or have provoked some sort of reaction from you, then I have FAILED as a writer.

Intense, huh? It went from such a loving sex scene to a horrible ending. Well, I guess it's not necessarily an ending. We've got one more chapter to go. But if English has taught me anything, it tells me that THIS was the climax of the story. There was an actual climax, ha ha, being literal, but THIS was the peak of the story. I am NOT suggesting you bail out on me now, though! We're not finished with the song..er...story...er...both!

...Oh, and you get no preview. It's not written yet. Sorry!

Anyway, I got the idea of Giovanni shooting himself from reading The Woods by Harlan Coben. It's a tremendous story, I read it over the summer. I prefer romance and drama, but this is more of a mystery/crime solving book that is just so good I couldn't put it down.

And huzzah! This was my second sex scene and was about twice as long as my first! Which means I must be getting better! Yay for me getting good at writing smut!

...

...

I'm going to hell, aren't I?

Also, you honestly don't know how PISSED I am at fanfiction . net. I'm writing this on the Edit/Preview Document thing, right? So I go to save and it logs me the fuck out. I lose quite a bit that I've written, and if you know me well, you know that if I lose something I've written, it is very hard for me to sit down and write it again because I get so pissed and storm off and every time I look at it it fucking reminds me and I get even more pissed off.

But no. I forced myself to finish it. And I check the "Keep Me Logged in for 3 Days" box so it wouldn't log me out again. And before I click "Save", I'm going to copy it just in case anything else goes wrong!

So now, it is...HOLY SHIT.

It's 4:19. I've got school in three and a half hours.

So since I'm most likely going to be sleep deprived, I'll hang it up for tonight. Hey, one of my goals is almost met! I wanted to finish this story and two other ones (one I've been working on for awhile and Geisha Dreams) before I graduated! And it's January! I've got...until the end of May and I'm almost done with 1 of 3!

Plus, I did make that Christmas one and posted it and got it finished, so if I get the other two it's like a friggin' bonus!

So here we go, you know what to do. Read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	9. Something Takes A Part of Me Final

Wow, so here we are. The final chapter. Aren't you excited?! I know I am! Sitting here during my College Prep class, finally having a bit of free time for me to sit down and write.

Our school, however, has blocked my final chapter. I think it's because the title has the f-bomb in it. I can see everything else, but I cannot see this.

Hmmm…interesting…

Well, I'm sure you all want me to get on with it. So I'll get started, with my last disclaimer for this story.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Freak on a Leash, nor do I Pokemon. However, I do own this plot, which, I must admit, is pretty awesome. Final chapter is told mostly in Gary's POV._

**Gary's POV**

What a coward. That bastard went and shot himself. When I heard that gun go off, my heart stopped, and when I didn't feel anything, I actually wondered if that's what it felt like. No pain, emptiness, so scared that you feel as if you'll die of fright.

But that wasn't it. What a sight. Blood everywhere, his body falling to the ground. His selfish, miserable existence coming to an end. After all he had done, all of the suffering he'd caused, he chose to take the easy way out. I almost laugh to myself when I tell him that he's damn lucky I didn't get a hold of him. I would have done much worse.

Another life was lost that day. Something that brings me to tears just of the mere thought of it. We were so close, and just like that, it was all gone.

Ash.

Jesse, James, and my grandfather had landed. They were just as shocked as I was. No one expected this outcome. My luck just seemed to get worse. Later I find out that Brock, Misty, and my own mother were murdered by that sick bastard. He'd left such a trail of blood behind him, and it had all come to an end. But for what? I was still alive.

Turns out, Ash's mother lived near my grandfather. It was really ironic—how we had been so close to her and yet we hadn't even known. I got a chance to talk to her a little bit before the ceremony in which we'd say out final goodbyes to that raven-haired boy.

"I never knew all this time he was alive," she told me, tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault. I always knew that there was something disturbing and wrong with Giovanni. If only…if only…"

"No one knew the whole truth, Mrs. Ketchum."

"But oh God…after all of that happened…hell, that monster raped my little boy! I threw him out; I was so mad at him!"

"You believed Ash over him…that's what amazes me."

"Of course!" she screamed at me. "Ash was my only family! I would never, ever, take anyone else's word over his. He could tell me that my husband was alive, that everything was going to be okay in our tough times, and I'd believe him!"

It was silent between the two of us, her breath penetrating the air from her unexpected shouting. I was taken aback myself, but I could understand what she was going through. Her child, who she had feared the worst, was now confirmed dead. Her face flushed as she looked down, the color that had risen from her anger dissipating.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell," she was starting to sob. Her face was in her hands as her tears coated her skin, slinking down her fingers and into her palm.

"Don't be," I said back. She wiped her tears from her eyes and continued.

"After all of that that happened, I was going to take him to court. He had hurt my child, and I couldn't let him get away with that. Then…one day…Ash disappeared."

She was silent again, choking back the tears, trying to continue on with her story. "I knew it was him. I knew all along that he was the one who had done it. I went up to him, I called him every word in the book, I screamed and shouted to his face, 'What did you do with him'? In the end, there was nothing I could do to prove he had taken Ash. So I did the only thing I could do. I went to look for him."

"Ash was living in the circus when I found him."

"I checked there. I checked so many times."

"But…how could you have been there so many times and not find him? They were advertising him like crazy when I was there!"

"I got thrown out and banned. For awhile, they had the police there guarding the entrance so that I couldn't get in. So I searched elsewhere. And I had so much hope that one day, I'd find him alive, and we'd have that happy fairy tale ending where we embrace and he tells me 'let's go home'. I never wanted to give up hope. But now…" she paused, looking down once more. "Now…I have to…"

**End Gary's POV**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He had no clue what had drawn him to this cliff. He had just wanted to get away from it all. This small opening surrounded by ocean seemed to bring him comfort in his mourning.

He looked up into the sky, the reds, oranges, and yellows swirling together to make the most wonderful sunset. He knew Ash would have loved it.

"Oh Ash…" he whispered under his breath. He curled up into a ball, his head buried in his knees as a small tear fell from his eyes. He let himself openly cry. At the ceremony, he wanted to be strong. But now, he could cry all he wanted to without consequences. No holding back. The tears falling from his face splattered onto his clothes, his jeans being stained with the salty liquid, his moans of agony piercing the air.

When suddenly, a voice called to him.

"_Please don't cry."_

He looked up, searching the air for whoever had spoken. There was nothing, and he looked around more, startled and perplexed from the intrusion. He couldn't find the voice to ask who was there—all he could do was let out a sigh.

Until a bright light appeared in front of him. He quickly shut his eyes, shielding himself from the blinding beacon that had so suddenly materialized before him. The light was fading a bit, a small ray circling itself around the figure, but Gary could now open his eyes without the burning that had surged through the only seconds earlier. He gasped when he saw what was before him.

"A….a mew…" he whispered. The great Pokemon Mew floated before him, encased inside her shiny bubble as she balanced herself in thin air.

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_That's right,"_ Gary thought_. "Ash somehow transferred his power to me. I can talk to Pokemon."_

"Dry your tears, please. Surely, what has come to bring you sorrow will pass."

"I can't stop crying."

Now it was the Mew who gasped. "You can understand me! And you can speak back to me as well!"

The Mew pondered for a bit before realizing what was going on. "I see. So that boy…he died…and he's passed it on to you."

Gary's eyes met the Mew's, searching for some sort of answer. "You…you know about Ash?"

"Indeed. I'm the one who gave him the power."

Flashback

Mew was floating through the forest, taking her time to check on all of the Pokemon and wishing them well. The protector of the forest, she also kept an eye out for trouble, scouting the area for anything that could seem threatening. She had noticed the strange man come into the forest every now and then, and ever since had remained alert, preparing for anything that could disrupt the peace in her quiet home.

She came upon a clearing and looked down, surprised to find a small boy lying on the ground. His body was covered in dirt, his raven-colored hair tasseled and messy, his clothes torn and tattered. She felt pity on the poor boy and while children had gotten lost in the forest, she was sure that he was not like the rest.

He stirred, and she waited patiently for him to come to. The boy was so broken and beaten, but what astonished her next was how he reacted. She knew he was different from the lost boys by his reaction to the surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud. He looked down at his hands, another confused look displaying itself across his features. The question remained in his head, afraid to ask himself, until he glanced up and saw the Mew floating overhead.

"Excuse me!" he called, and she was about to flee, not wanting to be seen by humans before he called back to her. "No, please! Don't go!"

She stopped, floating in mid-air, as she was about to take off, saddened by his lost plea.

"Do you…do you know who I am?"

She didn't know whether to be disgusted or confuse. Was the boy being pompous, or was he really uncertain of who he was.

"I…I don't remember anything…it's just…I kind of woke up here, and that's all I know."

Automatically, she was saddened. This poor boy was only half like the others—he was lost in body, but also in mind. She floated back down to him, reaching her small paw out to him. The boy didn't know if he should step back, instead he walked closer toward her until they met in the middle.

"I…I don't understand…"

She touched his cheek gently, her bubble dissipating momentarily to make the contact on his skin. The boy felt a warm, tingling sensation seer through his body as she kept her paw connected to his skin. His throat burning for a minute as he winced from the pain, his foot stepping backward, but the rest of his body did not falter. When she was done, she removed herself from him and her guard was put back up. The boy felt something new inside of him as a voice echoed from the depths of his throat.

"_What have you done?"_

Mew smiled in return. _"You are a friend of the forest. I am sorry, but I do not know who you are or why you are here. But I simply cannot leave you here to fend for yourself and die. I have given you the power to speak to the creatures of the forest so that you may live a new life."_

"_So…I'm…"_

"You are given the chance to start over. I see that your heart is pure and clean, and you are welcome to live among us in the jungle as a friend—as one of us."

"But…what about…"

"_It is not safe to make yourself remember what has happened. In time, I'm sure your memories will return, and you will have to leave us. But for now, you shall stay. You are weak, and need to become stronger. Now come,"_ she beckoned, leading him deeper into the forest.

The boy didn't know exactly what to do. The only thing he could do was follow her, so he hesitantly stepped forward, one foot in front of the other until his strides were no longer uncertain. He trailed behind his new friends into the wilderness, while on the other side a voice called out frantically.

"Ash! Ash!" the woman screamed, tears streaking down her face.

But he could not hear her. And so, his story began.

End Flashback

"A year later, the strange man who I had noticed found him. We knew his intentions were not good, and the one he always traveled with warned him not to go."

"But Ash went anyway."

Mew bowed her head in respect. "Sadly, he did. And now he is gone. And he has chosen you as his heir."

"Heir? Heir to what?"

"Nothing, really, except he has handed down his powers to you. Although," Mew sighed, shaking her head, "I am very sorrowful I gave him the power in the first place."

"Why?"

"Pokemon and humans have a very thin line of understanding between them. A thin line that if crossed could cause dangerous consequences. I crossed that line when I gave him those powers. But it wasn't himself that caused the problems. I knew he was pure and good from the start. It was the evil that lies in the heart of many men in the world. The point in which humans cannot understand us is that fine balance between the good and evil."

Gary sat silently in her presence, glancing downward at the ground. There was just too much clouding his head right now, and he couldn't think clearly. "Could you give me some time alone?" he finally asked. "I…I just…I don't…"

"I understand."

Mew drifted away, disappearing as quickly as she had come. Gary sat in silence at the edge of the cliff, not moving from where he had sat down. There was so much running through his head—so much plaguing his thoughts and causing him so much pain.

He stood up. He reached his arms across so that they were parallel to his body, letting the wind flow through his fingertips and across his clothes, his hair ruffling as the breeze moved the locks back and forth. Looking at the sky and it's bright array of colors as the sun glided across the sky, setting, signaling night was upon him, he saw them all, their faces smiling down upon him.

Brock.

Misty.

His mother.

He smiled back at the final face he saw, the mirage in front of him of the smiling raven-haired boy he had grown to love so much. A tear came to his eye as he took in a deep breath, grinning back at him.

"Something takes a part of me," he whispered to himself, to the boy in the sky.

"But now I'm taking it back."

He closed his eyes, leaned forward, and let gravity do the rest.

END

Well here I am, sitting here at the station. Guess what time it is?

No, it's not absurdly late at night. In fact, it's almost afternoon! About ten minutes to eleven, to be exact! Yeah, I'm working on this in school. I'm finishing the story just like how I had started it—sitting on a chair in class during my free time. Only now, I'm a senior in high school sitting in physics instead of a junior in geometry. I dislike science, but not as much as I hate math!

And it looks like we've reached the end of the story. It's just like a Shakespeare tragedy! Everyone ends up dying!

Yes, you heard me. Everyone is dead. Gary did not survive the fall. I'm telling you straight out so you're not like me and imagine something else happening at the end where Gary does survive.

I really hope that you guys enjoyed it and that it was as good as you wanted it to be. Most of my stories are happier, so I wanted to try my hand at tragedy. So lets see…you got plot AND smut and drama and all the good stuff in between packed with grammar errors, crossovers (if anyone did notice, I designed the blond and the red-head to be like Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. I just hinted it slightly. I never gave names), and all the other stuff that comes with an amateur writer who had never been published.

For all the flaws, I still hope you enjoyed this story. It's my pride and joy of ff . net, so be nice!

And so, for the final time of this story, I leave you with these words.

Read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


End file.
